


Perfect for Me

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, Glee - Freeform, Heya, Hollywood, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HEYA RPF] "I know what we have is far from perfect and I know that you try so hard to be perfect because you love me. But I don't need someone who's perfect. I need you. And everyday, I will show you that you're wrong, you are perfect. You're perfect for me." I'm horrible at summaries so forgive me. Much better than it sounds like</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't You Wanna Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing an RPF so I'm hoping you guys will like it. This story was inspired by the most recent pic Naya tweeted of her [probably] in NYC, the speculations that HeMo and Sid have broken up and my own little conspiracy theory regarding the HeYa and Achele drama. As of now, this is a one shot but I'm not sure…let me know if you want more chapters.
> 
> Do check out my tumblr if you have the time.
> 
> my-breasts-ache-with-rage.tumblr.com
> 
> Song used: Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean feat. Kelly Clarkson

It was nearly midnight and I still couldn't sleep. I've spent the past two hours tossing and turning on my bed trying to fall asleep but to no avail. I kicked off the sheets and stood up. I stretched around a bit then reach for my cellphone. I automatically checked Twitter just to see what everyone's up to. I looked at my mentions and see everyone telling me that they've trended something for me. I scrolled through them to find one with a picture. I found one and opened the picture.

"BRITTANA TIL THE END"

I smiled sadly at the picture. It was nice to know that the fans still loved Brittana, as they call it, but I knew all too well that 'Brittana' was just a work of fiction. I closed my Twitter and went through my pictures until I found the one I'm looking for. It's a picture of a certain blonde dancing on the dance floor, oblivious of the camera that had taken her picture and even more oblivious of the fact that I was staring at her the whole time. I scrolled some more and find pictures of happier times. Me and Heather fooling around on set, some pictures from Mexico and many others. All of a sudden, I get a text from Matt.

"Hey, beautiful. I know you're probably asleep by now but just so you know, I'm thinking of you."

I felt my chest tighten and I was suddenly reminded of the reality that I had to live. Heather is with Taylor and I'm with Matt. I mean, yes, Matt isn't the greatest guy on the planet and I know for a fact that my fans hate him but he has his moments. And he's a good enough distraction. I shook my head and ignored the text, deleting it immediately. I put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed my coat. There was no way in hell I was gonna fall asleep so I figured I could go for a run. They always seem to help me relax anyways.

Running in New York City at night in December probably isn't my smartest idea but it did help me get my mind off Heather. I was too busy worrying about freezing my ass off…which wasn't exactly much of an improvement. I decided to go to this little café that Dianna and I found a while back during our first few trips. It was only 5 minutes away from the hotel I was staying at which was a big plus. I walked briskly not only because I'm out on the street at midnight in New York City but also because I could barely feel my fingers.

When I got to the Blue Dog Café, I noticed that there weren't many people which as a good thing. That meant less chances of this turning in to a media frenzy. The staff here was friendly and very accommodating. Not a minute after I sat down at the bar, a shot of what looked like whiskey was placed before me. I looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hey there, Joey. Been a while," I said before downing the shot.

"It has been a while, Naya. How's Hollywood?" the elder man said.

I let out a laugh. I asked for another shot.

"Oh you know, crazy as ever," I replied.

He slid me my shot and walked over to where I was.

"So, what are you in town for?" Joe asked

"Doing some finishing touches for my album. I'll probably stay here for New Year's too,"

"Finishing touches, huh? How long has that been going on?"

"What does that mean?" I said defensively as I downed my shot.

"My grand daughter loves you and has been waiting for that album for what she says is three years now," he said with a laugh.

I blushed and gave him a defeated look.

"I want it to be special, kay? I had a little trouble convincing the label about the kind of direction the album was headed but I eventually had it my way," I said.

We remained silent for a while. Neither of us talked as I fiddled with my shot glass.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he said quietly as he placed another shot in front of me.

I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What?" Joe said, "You're quite easy to read, Naya. I'm guessing there's something with that Heather girl again" he continued

"How on earth do you do that?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"I'm a bar tender. I interact with people all the time," he shrugged, "Now stop trying to change the subject," he said with a grin.

"It's nothing," I sighed.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"She has a boyfriend and I have mine," I said, "I just wish things weren't so awkward between us."

"Well, why is it so awkward?"

"I've already told you," I said, sporting a signature Santana eye roll, "We used to fool around when she and her boyfriend broke up. Ever since they got back together, well, things have been nothing short of awkward."

"I repeat," he said, "Why is it awkward? I mean, if you two were just fooling around then and now you're not, what's the big difference? I remember you telling me that the both of you have always been flirty with each other anyways."

"I don't…I don't know. I just… I hate seeing her with him," I admitted, "It makes me wanna puke."

Joe chuckled.

"Well, it sounds to me you're jealous of her boyfriend."

"What?! I am not jealous of Sid," I scoffed.

"Sid? Believe what you want but I think you're jealous," Joe said, "You think it should be you instead of him."

"I don't. I just want my best friend back," I insisted, "I just want things to be normal again."

"Normal. The word resonated in my head. What exactly was the 'normal' I wanted?" I thought to myself. My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a familiar voice calling out my name.

"Naya?"

I turned around to find the source of the voice. I turned around and found myself looking in to a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"H…Heather?" I croaked out.

Heather smiled sheepishly and walked towards me. There was snow tangled in her blonde locks and the freckles on her face seemed more defined in the dimly lit café.

"What are you doing in New York?" I asked

"Wanted a change of scene. Oh and it's been a while since I saw my dance friends so I figured I'd visit them," Heather replied.

I simply nodded, still unable to fully recover from the shock of Heather being here.

"So, uhh, what brings you here?" she asks almost too quickly.

I knew she was trying to prevent things from being awkward which I appreciated.

"Weird formal business stuff for the album," I replied, "So, uhh, I'll see you around. I was headed back to my hotel anyways."

I left some cash on the bar and waved goodbye to Joe then to Heather. I stood up and walked out of the bar as fast as I could without being too obvious. A few steps out and I heard someone running towards me.

"Nay, hold up!"

Heather jogged towards me and falls to my left side as she always does.

"What's up?" I ask

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you got to your hotel safely," she replies.

I stopped walking to cross the street and almost instantly I feel Heather take hold of my hand. I allowed myself to blush, hoping that my scarf would hide my red cheeks. This was typical of Heather. She would always do that whenever we walked around but this time around, her touch burned right through my gloves. The feeling was nothing new. Ever since she and Taylor got back together, every stolen glance, every touch, everything burned me. I felt that all of it wasn't mine to claim…that Heather wasn't mine to claim. That being said, I knew I was part of the reason why we drifted apart. Heather would reach out and I would just ignore her advances. That was what she wanted, right? She wanted Taylor and I was simply respecting her wishes.

I didn't know how or when we arrived at the Hilton but we did. Heather let go of my hand and I instinctively frowned at the loss of contact.

"Get your head together, Rivera. You weren't supposed to be holding hands in the first place!" I thought to myself.

"How did you know I was staying here?" I asked her as we stepped in to the elevator.

"This is where you always stay," Heather replies nonchalantly.

I pressed the button for my floor and nod. Heather walked me to my room and I turned around and gave her a quick and awkward hug.

"Taylor and I broke up, you know." She says quietly.

I broke our hug and looked at her.

"What?" I ask, unsure of what I'd just heard.

"We broke up nearly two months ago," she repeats.

Unsure of what to do, I simply take her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. I gave her a sympathetic smile and hold her hand tighter.

"Anyways, I'll see you around," Heather says as she turns around.

I watched her walk away and disappear as she turned the corner. My head told me to open the damn door and go inside but my feet began to move and soon enough I found myself running after Heather.

"Heath!" I shout as the elevator doors close.

Heather's head popped out as she opened the elevator doors with both hands.

"Nay?" she says as she steps out the elevator

"Don't you wanna stay?" I ask her with a nervous smile.

I looked up and saw Heather smiling, that twinkle in her eye was back.

"I'd love to," she says with a grin.

She reached for my hand and I reached for hers. Our hands join, fitting perfectly with one another's. I wasn't burned. I was home.


	2. No One Ever Said It Would Be This Hard

[Heather's POV]

When I woke up, I realized that I was alone on the bed. I looked around and found Naya sitting on a chair drinking her coffee with her face all scrunched up as she checked her phone. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing sweatpants and a Volts hoodie. Even then she managed to look like the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Then again, Naya always looked like that to me. I wasn't sure how long I'd been staring at her but Naya suddenly looks up and looks at me curiously.

"Good morning?" she said

"Morning," I said as I stood up and stretched, "Are you on Twitter again?"

Naya took a sip from her coffee and lets out a chuckle. God, that chuckle. I swear to God, her laughter is the best sound in the world.

"Maybe," she replied with a wink, "I ordered breakfast for you. Figured you were hungry."

I looked at the table beside her and noticed a covered tray. I opened it and found my favorite breakfast meal. Chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Is the bacon…"

"It's turkey bacon. I asked for it specifically," Naya replied, "Didn't think I've forgotten your favorite breakfast, did you?"

"I love you," I said with a smile as I ate a spoonful of bacon and eggs.

Naya chuckled to herself and returned to her Twitter. I ate quietly while Naya fiddled with her iPhone. Every now and then I'd notice Naya looking at me with a small grin on her face.

"I don't really have anything to do today. Wanna go out and explore the city?" Naya asked.

Before I could answer, the doorbell rung and Naya stood up to get it. I stood up too just to see who was at the door.

"Matt!" Naya squealed as Matt carried her in a big embrace.

"Hey, you," Matt replied as he kissed her.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, desperately trying to hold down my breakfast.

"Stop it!" Naya said as he swatted him away playfully, "Heather's here."

"Oh," Matt said, the smile on his face faltering, "Didn't see you there. What're you doing here?" he continued.

"Came in to town to visit some friends then I ran in to Naya last night," I replied, forcing myself to smile, "Anyways, I should get going."

"What? No!" Naya said, "I thought we were going exploring today."

I looked at Naya and saw that she was pouting. I did my best not to meet her gaze. I knew for a fact that if I did, I was going to cave.

"We'll do it some other time. I'm sure Matt would love to spend some time with you," I replied.

I grabbed my jacket and bag before giving Naya a quick hug. I turned to Matt and gave him an awkward smile before walking out of the hotel room. I heard Naya say something but I couldn't hear her over the sound of my stomach turning.

Less than 5 minutes after arriving at my own hotel room, the doorbell rung. I grumpily opened the door and found a smiling Lea Michele on the other side.

"Lea!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around the smaller girl, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, you told me you were in town and I just had to see you!" Lea said

I ushered Lea in to my room and she sat down on my bed.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Lea asked

"I don't know. We can always go explore the city," I shrugged.

"HeMo, is there something wrong?" Lea said apprehensively

"Naya's here."

Lea's eyes widened with anticipation.

"And?" she asked.

"We ran into each other at the Blue Dog Café last night," I replied.

"Don't stop. You're killing me here, woman!"

"I told I broke up with Taylor and…"

"AND?!"

"And she asked me to stay the night with her," I said softly.

Lea gasped at my words and a huge smile formed on her face.

"Don't even start with me, Lea," I warned.

"What?! Why? She asked you to stay the night," Lea replied

"Matt's here."

"What?!"

"Yeah. He surprised her this morning. That's why I had to leave her room."

"Motherfucking cockblock" Lea muttered under her breath

"Lea Michele!" I scoffed, laughing a little, "Did your mother not teach you better?!"

"Oh stop it," Lea said, waving me off, "So what's the new plan?"

"New plan? I wasn't even aware there was an old one."

"Keep telling yourself that, HeMo." Lea says with a devious smile

I looked at her with a confused look but she merely shrugs. Before I could say anything, her phone buzzes and Lea immediately checked it.

"I found us something to do!" Lea said excitedly.

"Oh?"

"Jay-Z and Coldplay are having a concert down in Brooklyn. Then there's an after party afterwards. We're going."

I nodded thinking it would be a good idea to distract myself.

"So, uh, where is Cory anyways? Why aren't you with him this lovely NYE?" I asked

"Probably with his family. We really wanted to be together this New Year's but work's got me stuck here."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry you're spending NYE with me"

"What? Nonsense! I'm actually glad it's you as opposed to me spending it alone curled up in my apartment," Lea said with a smile.

I decided to wear a black bandage dress with a pair of black strappy heels. Lea told me to wear red heels but I figured it'd be overkill. We agreed to meet each other and I didn't want to be late so I went there a bit earlier. By the time I got there, people were already starting to flood Barclays center. I decided to get myself a drink while waiting for Lea. I was making my way through the crowd when someone bumped me, spilling a few drops of her drink on me.

"Heather?!"

I looked up and saw a grinning Naya looking at me. I smiled back and fall in to her embrace. I hugged her almost too tightly. She smelled like the ocean mixed with a hint of caramel.

"What are you doing here?" Naya asked

"Oh well, Lea got invites and didn't want to go alone so she invited me."

"Lea?" Naya replied, eyebrows raised, "Like Lea Michele, our Lea?"

"Yeah. She should be here any minute now."

Before Naya could say anything, I felt someone's arms around my waist.

"Hey, you. Getting drunk without me?"

I turned around and saw Lea standing behind me, her arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Lea!" I said, putting my own arms around her in an embrace, "Look who I ran in to!"

I motioned to Naya and noticed Naya's jaw set. Her brown eyes met mine and I noticed something flare in them. Anger? Jealousy? Before I could fully comprehend the meaning behind her eyes, Matt shows up and wraps his arm around Naya possessively. I hiss under my breath, which only made Lea smirk. We exchanged looks and knowing smiles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naya roll her eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked

"Nothing. Heather and I are out for a girl's night," Lea replied.

"No Cory?" Naya asked, a tone of hostility evident in her voice

"Nope. He's with his family and I've got work and now, HeMo."

"Too bad. I'm sure he would've wanted to kiss his girlfriend on New Year's," Matt said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Yeah. Well, Le can always just kiss me," I joked

"A couple drinks in me and I might just take you up on that offer," Lea replied.

All of us break in to laughter except Naya who was glaring at Lea. I looked at the two of them and decided it was best for us to go our separate ways.

"Hey, where you guys seated?" Matt asked before I could pull Lea away

"We have a private suit for after the concert but we're gonna stay at the mosh pit for the concert," Lea replied

"Oh, well, we're just a couple rows behind you then. VIP." Matt said

"Anyways, Matt, we should get going," Naya interjected

"Sure thing, babe," Matt said, "We'll see you guys around"

"Sure," Lea replied with a smile, "See you Naya"

Naya purposely ignored her and walked away, pulling Matt behind her. When I was sure they were out of sight, I smacked Lea lightly on the arm.

"What was that for?" Lea asked

"Do you have a death sentence or something?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lea said nonchalantly

"Come on, Le," I said, "Tell me you didn't notice Naya killing you with her eyes."

"That? Oh please. We all know she was only doing that because she didn't like it that I was all over you."

"Doubt it," I replied, "Now can we please go get some drinks before we get our freak on?"

Somewhere in between sets, I realized I didn't have anything to drink. I looked around and found Lea singing and dancing with a bunch of people in a corner. I walked over to her and pulled her to the side.

"Le!" I shouted over the music, "I'm gonna go get drinks. Want any?"

"No, I'm good!"

I made my way through the crowd when I heard a familiar melody play. I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard Chris Martin's voice sing the words.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

I continued walking to the bar and ordered myself a drink. While waiting, I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Hey"

"Hey" I replied, "Where's Matt?"

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles, coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

"Drinking with a couple of his friends."

I nodded and drank from my cup.

"Can we talk?" Naya asked

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I noticed she was playing with her hands, something she only does whenever she was nervous. I stepped closer to her and took her hand in mine.

"Sure," I said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I want to tell you something that happened earlier today. Can we… can we go somewhere more private?"

I took her hand and led her to the private suite Lea managed to get for us. I locked the door behind us and sat across from Naya.

[Naya's POV]

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone buzzing uncontrollably on the side table. I opened my eyes and noticed I was trapped in an embrace. I managed to turn around without waking up Heather. I just laid there for a few minutes. I looked at her, trying to memorize every little detail. Her hair fell perfectly to frame her angelic face. I nuzzle a little bit closer, inhaling her heavenly sent. Heather smelled like vanilla and coconut. It was one of the many things I loved about her ever since the start. I tried my best to ignore the buzzing of my phone but after a while, it got to me. I carefully freed myself from Heather's embrace and stepped out of the room.

After talking to my manager for half an hour, I went back in to the room and found Heather sleeping soundly. I looked at the clock and figured she would wake soon. I put on a Volts hoodie and ordered us some breakfast. I got myself pancakes and assorted berries and fruits. As for Heather's, I made sure to order her favorite. Her breakfast order was something engraved in my mind after all the times she had slept over at my house and vice versa. I desperately wanted to wait for Heather to wake up so we could eat together but sadly, my stomach won and I ate my breakfast without her. After eating, I went on Twitter. It'd been too since I was last online so I decided to check up on some things. After a while, I looked up and saw Heather looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Good morning?" I said

"Morning," Heather said as she stood up and stretched, "Are you on Twitter again?"

I took a sip from my coffee and let out a chuckle. Even after all this time, she could still read me so well.

"Maybe," I replied with a wink, "I ordered breakfast for you. Figured you were hungry."

She looked at the table beside me and saw the covered tray. She opened it and I couldn't help but watch her reaction from the corner of my eye.

"Is the bacon…"

"It's turkey bacon. I asked for it specifically," I replied, "Didn't think I've forgotten your favorite breakfast, did you?"

"I love you," she said with a smile as she ate a spoonful of bacon and eggs.

I chuckled to myself and returned to my Twitter. I did my best not to look but I couldn't help it. Every now and then, I would sneak in glances and pass of the smiles forming on my face as a result of something I read. Truthfully, I hadn't even refreshed the page.

"I don't really have anything to do today. Wanna go out and explore the city?" I asked.

Before Heather could answer, the doorbell rung and I stood up to get it. I heard Heather stand up to see who it was.

"Matt!" I squealed as Matt wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey you," Matt said as he kissed me, taking me by surprise.

I pushed him away, not wanting to make Heather uncomfortable.

"Stop it! Heather's here," I said, moving away from him.

"Oh," Matt said, the smile on his face faltering, "Didn't see you there. What're you doing here?" he continued.

"Came in to town to visit some friends then I ran in to Naya last night," Heather replied with a smile "Anyways, I should get going."

I took one look at her and saw that her smile was strained.

"What? No!" I said, "I thought we were going exploring today."

I heard Matt scoff in the background but I ignored him and walked towards Heather.

"We'll do it some other time. I'm sure Matt would love to spend some time with you," she replied.

She pulled me in for a hug but it was clear that she was avoiding my gaze. Why? A wave of worry came over me. I turned around and saw Heather awkwardly hugging Matt. Then without another word, Heather rushed off. I called out to her but it seemed she didn't hear me…or didn't want to hear me. Matt wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

"What was that for?!" I hissed

"Woah," He replied, arms rose in defense, "What did I do?"

"You all but pushed Heather out the of the room"

"She was cock blocking! I wanted to spend some alone time with you"

"She's my best friend. She wasn't cock blocking," I said

Matt sighed and stepped closer to me.

"Look, babe, I don't want to fight. It's New Year's Eve," he said

I let out a sigh. He was right. There was really nothing to fight about. I melt into his embrace and Matt tightens his hold. I felt him kiss the top of my head but somewhere in the back of my mind, a part of me was wishing I were in someone else's arms.

"So, I was thinking, after New Year's Eve, we can go to Boston and spend some time with my family. My dad's been bugging me to bring you there," Matt said.

"Babe, you know I have episode to shoot"

"Go back a few days late. A lot of those episodes are Brittana heavy and you can't really film Brittana without Heather"

"Wait, what?" I said, breaking free from his embrace.

"Yeah. Ryan called me this morning," Matt said, "He said Heather's boyfriend called and asked if Heather could go back late. Said something about a surprise vacation"

"Oh"

I just stood there completely dumbfounded. Heather told me that she and Taylor had broken up yet Matt was telling me something that implied otherwise.

"Yeah. So I figured maybe you and I could do the same thing."

I nodded without fully knowing what was going on. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Heather had lied to me.

"Hey," Matt said, wrapping his arms around me, "Can we please not talk about work right now? I came all this way to be with you, you know."

I rested my head on his chest and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Alright. What do you wanna do?"

"We can just lounge around this afternoon. I made dinner reservations for us somewhere special. Afterwards, we're headed to Brooklyn!"

The day passed by pretty quickly. Matt and I spent the entire day in bed watching movies and goofing around. Before I knew it, we were both getting ready for dinner. He booked a separate room for himself so I prepared on my own. I wore a body hugging black one shoulder dress paired with blue stilettos. Just when I was about to text Matt, the doorbell rung. I opened the door and found a dapper looking Matt dressed in a grey tuxedo carrying a bouquet of roses. In all honesty, I think roses are overrated but I couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"You look even more beautiful tonight, Nay," Matt said

I gave him a chaste kiss and took the flowers from him.

"I'll leave these here," I said, holding up the flowers, "Wouldn't want them freezing in all this snow"

Matt laughed and I allowed myself to smile. He helped me put on my coat and we went on our way.

Matt was very tight lipped as to where we were headed. He even made me close my eyes in the taxi ride. After around 20 minutes, we finally arrived at the restaurant. Matt got us reservations to Brushstroke, one of the best sushi places in New York. The maître d escorted us to our table, which was in a private lounge. He got us a private lounge normally used by 25 people but tonight; it was just the two of us. Matt pulled out my chair and assisted me before sitting down.

"So what's the special occasion?" I asked as the waiter filled our glasses with champagne.

"It's New Year's Eve and I want my girl to feel special. What's wrong with that?" Matt replied

I raised my glass to him and we toast. The food was divine. It was hands down one of the best dinners of my life. Just when I thought dinner was over, Matt signals the waiter to bring something in. The waiter comes over and brings in another bottle of champagne and tempura ice cream, which is basically ice cream on deep fried tempura batter.

"I didn't know they had those here" I said, pointing to the dessert

"No, they don't. I had them specially made for you."

"Well, isn't that sweet," I said.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a chaste kiss before hugging him tightly. Matt broke away from the kiss and before I could react, he was down on one knee.

"Naya Marie Rivera, in all my years, I never thought I would find someone whom I could ever want to live with for the rest of my life. But all of that changed, when I met you," Matt said, "So, would you do me the honor, of being my wife?"

[HEATHER'S POV]

"Matt proposed to me, Heath," Naya said.

My heart stopped. Did she just saw what I thought she said? Matt proposed? My head was spinning and I could feel my insides turning. I was going to be sick.

"Please say something," she begged

"What…what did you say?" I choked out

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Naya opened her purse and pulled out a small black box. I closed my eyes, refusing to recognize the oncoming truth.

"I…I said yes," she said softly.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes but I held them back. I dared open my eyes and look at her.

But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Our eyes met. I didn't know what she saw in mine because an entire spectrum of emotions was going through my body. Anger. Jealousy. Hurt. Pain. Happiness. Regret. I was too late. She chose Matt just like I had chosen Taylor nearly 3 years ago.

Nobody said it was easy

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

The song ends but before either of us could say anything, the countdown began.

10, 9, 8

Naya stood up and walked towards me.

7, 6, 5

She knelt in front me and took my hand in to hers.

4, 3, 2

Naya placed on hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at her.

1

Her lips are on mine. I hesitated at first but soon my judgment is swayed and I kiss her back. Our kiss was rough, powered by years of sexual tension built up between us. It was raw and passionate but at the same time, I could feel the tenderness behind her touch. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me. I was beginning to seem desperate…only because I was. I wanted nothing more than to be able to taste her and remember her sweet taste. I wanted to remember how she felt like. How her lips felt against mine. How her hand felt tangled up in my hair. How my heart felt like it could jump right out my chest any second. I savor each kiss, each touch knowing this would be our last. She tries to pull away but I hold her tight knowing that as soon as this kiss ends, she would belong to someone else. Then again, maybe, she was never mine to begin with.


	3. I'm Not Afraid to Save My Heart for You [1/3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three parter :D

[Heather's POV]

When our kiss ends, our foreheads touched and we just stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Heath…" Naya said softly

She reached up to wipe away the tears that had formed on my eyes.

"Please say something," she pleaded

I looked up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were also filled with tears.

"Congratulations, Nay," I said.

I stood up and walked out of the door. I heard Naya call my name but I ignored her. I felt my legs move faster and I found myself running. Running from Naya. Running from the crowd that surrounded me. Running from the truth. And when I think about it now, maybe, I was running away from myself. From the person I needed to be.

When I arrived at my hotel room, I finally allowed myself to process everything that'd happened. Naya was engaged to Matt. We kissed each other. Naya was getting married to Matt. I took a deep breath and lied down my bed. I took out my phone from my purse and saw that I had over a dozen text messages and missed calls from Naya and a single missed call from Lea.

"Shit," I muttered to myself.

I called Lea back and it went straight to voicemail.

"Uhh, hey, Le. Sorry I left. It…I just had to be alone," I said shakily, "But I'm fine…I'm fine," I repeated, hoping it might actually come true, "I'll talk to you tomorrow"

I put my phone on silent and decided to take a bath. I brought out my copy of next week's script. I got in the tub and read through the script. There was a huge story line coming up for Brittany and Santana so that meant more lines for me. The episode was entitled "Like We Used To" and focuses on Brittany and Santana's relationship in regards with development of Bram. I couldn't help but a twinge of pain as I read through the exchange between Brittany and Santana. As it turns out, Santana will have a new love interest. Half way through the script, I closed my copy and put it on the shelf. It felt too familiar. Could Naya and I really do that scene? Doing it would've been hard the first time around but considering all that's happened, that scene would be almost impossible to do. I got out of the tub and dried myself. I went to bed and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I found myself thinking about the kiss Naya and I had shared. The taste of her lips still lingered on mine. After a while, I finally fell asleep with the memory of our kiss playing in my head.

I woke up with an incessant throbbing in my center. I groaned as I got of bed. Needless to say, I had a very cold shower that morning. After I showered, I checked my phone. I had another dozen messages from Naya which I deleted without a second glance.

Lea: It's fine, HeMo. Text me in the morning. Let's do brunch. Xx

Me: You still up for brunch?

Before I could even put down my phone, Lea replied.

Lea: Open the door.

I slowly walked towards the door, unsure of what to expect.

"HeMo! Open the door!" Lea shouted.

I opened the door and Lea came rushing in.

"I texted you to open the door, you know," Lea pointed out.

"Sorry, I was distracted," I mumbled.

Lea nodded.

"I saw Naya last night. After you left."

I sat down beside Lea and rested my head on her shoulder.

"And?" I said softly.

"She told me that she told you that she was engaged. To Matt."

I felt the tears start to fall as Lea put her arms around me.

"HeMo…I'm so sorry…"

"I'm fine, really."

"Don't give me that crap, Morris," Lea warned

I let out a chuckle and dried my tears.

"I have to be, Le. She's my best friend and I need to be there for her," I stated firmly.

"Even if it hurts?" Lea asked softly

"Even if it hurts," I nodded

"Because you love her?" Lea said, stating a fact rather than a question

I froze up when I heard Lea. Of course, I do. Just like how I love Lea or Ashley. But I knew what Lea meant and up until now, I've never really answered that question myself. I thought about all the things that have happened that led to this moment. I broke up with my boyfriend of how many years. I broke up with the man who was supposed to be with the father of my children. I travelled half-way across the country and ended up in tears in a New York city hotel room. It all seemed extremely stupid but I guess that's to be expected. After all, people do stupid things when they're in love. And I, Heather Elizabeth Morris, am hopelessly in love with one Naya Marie Rivera, the one person I could never have. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Because I love her,"


	4. Does He Love You Like I Love You? [2/3]

[Naya's POV]

2days, 17 hours, 43 minutes and 15 seconds. That's how long I've been awake. That's how long I've been worried sick about my best friend. That's how long it's been since I last saw or heard from Heather.

After heather ran out on me, I followed her but ultimately lost her in the sea of people. I tried texting and calling her but she wouldn't pick up her phone. I found lea and asked her where Heather was. All she told me was that heather apologized for leaving abruptly. I asked her if she knew what hotel Heather as staying in and she responded with an aggressiveness that surprised me. I figured it was the alcohol talking but there was something about her words that told me she knew something I didn't.

"Lea!" I shouted over the music

The smaller girl turned around and walked towards me.

"What do you want, Naya?" Lea asked

I noticed her tone sounded a bit harsher than usual.

"I wanted to know if you know where Heather is.

"She left. Probably went back to her hotel."

"Which one?"

"If she didn't tell you, then it must mean she doesn't want you there."

I flinched at her words.

"What the hell does that mean, Le?" I shot back

Lea rolled her eyes but before she responded, her eyes focused on the little black box I was holding in my hands.

"Naya…is that…"

"Uhm, Matt proposed to me," I said softly, " I said yes."

Lea's eyes widened in shock as she took a step back. Her eyes showed so much anger but it was quickly replaced with pity? I was confused. Does she really hate Matt that much? Lea furrowed her brows and muttered softly and quickly to herself.

"…so fucking dense…the fucking nerve…poor HeMo…"

Poor HeMo? I was utterly confused as to why Lea was reacting like that. What's wrong with HeMo? Her words not only confused me but also made me more worried. Why was heather avoiding me? I did what every good friend would do. I told her first. Because she was my best friend. I bit back my lip. It's true that Heather and I weren't always just friends. We fooled around with each other 2 years ago when Heather and Taylor broke up. It was supposed to be a purely physical relationship. But needless to say, feelings developed and before I knew it, I feel in love with Heather. I always thought she was in love with me too. We never talked about it but I just assumed she felt that way. After all, we were happy. Or at least that's what I thought. Somewhere along the way, Taylor found his way back in to Heather's life it killed me to see her with him. I never liked Taylor. She's too good for him. But her made her happy, I had to give him that. So I gave her space and soon enough, we drifted apart. Every look, every touch, every smile still gave me butterflies but I knew it was wrong. I tried my best to forget about the blonde and go back to the way things were but I just couldn't. Not completely anyways. Having Matt helps. I love Matt, I do. I love the way he makes me smile with the silliest things and the way he makes feel special. But it doesn't compare to how I felt when I was with Heather. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. How I felt about Heather was extremely reminiscent of how Santana feels about Brittany. And it's true. Growing up, I was in love with the idea of love. I thought I'd figure out what love was when I met my first boyfriend but after six short months, I learned I was wrong. As the years passed, I continuously fell in and out of love. Then I met Heather. We clicked and became fast friends. Settling down had long left my mind but when I was with Heather, I actually thought about what life would be like for the both us.

"Nay, are you sure you wanna go home?" Matt asked.

I looked at him with a dazed look.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, are you sure you wanna go home? Ryan doesn't really expect us until Wednesday," Matt answered.

I sighed. Matt had planned for us to spend a few days in Boston with his family but when I found out that Heather had already gone back to LA, I immediately decided to go home and find her.

"Yeah. I still need to read the script and record anyways."

When I arrived on set the next day, I immediately searched for Heather. I found her at the back lot with Mark. What the fuck was he doing here? He doesn't even have a scene today. Mark saw me from the corner of his eye and he removed his arm from Heather's waist.

"Yoh, Rivera. How was New York?" Mark said.

Heather looked up from the ground. She said something to Mark and walked away. My eyes followed her before turning to Mark.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Zach wanted me to come in and learn choreography with Jacob." Mark replied nonchalantly.

"So what's going on with you and Heather?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing."

"Just.. Go ask Heather about it."

I gave him an annoyed look and Mark looked back at me apologetically.

"You deserve to be happy. You know that, right?" Mark said softly.

"Yes?" I replied, unsure of what he meant.

"Alright. Good." he said with a smile.

I nodded and let the matter drop. Most people would've found it weird that Mark was being all soft but I knew better. I knew for a fact that underneath all that male bravado was a kindhearted softie. Mark gave me a quick hug and we walked back to set together.

"Naya! Good you're here. We can do a run through of that Brittana scene I was telling you about. Oh, and there's a slight change in the script." Ian said.

"What change?"

"We need you to kiss Ella and in the middle of your kiss, Santana is gonna see Brittany so she breaks the kiss. Oh, and Heather's gonna do a solo in front of everyone."

"Why is Santana going to kiss another girl? I thought Brittana was gonna get back together?"

"They are. But Ryan wants Brittany to be the one to fight for Santana this time around," Ian said

"Hi, I'm Ella." she said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naya." I said, shaking her hand.

"So we have to kiss?"

"Uh, yeah. About that, I just want you to know that if you're uncomfortable-"

"It's good. It's not exactly my first time kissing girls." Ella said with a wink. I chuckled and shifted uncomfortably, but thankfully Jan appeared with Heather. I instinctively stepped beside Heather and just when I was about to reach for her hand, she pulled away and began to crack her knuckles. I looked at her for an answer, but her eyes showed no emotion and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright, then. Naya and Ella, I want you to end up against the lockers. This kiss should be hot but not really passionate. More of angst than love. Naya, you're following. That way, you get to see Heather appear." We all went to our places and got into character.

"Quiet on set!" Ian shouted. "Brittana scene 14. Diva. Take 1."

"Santana! That performance was pretty hot." Ella smirked. Her eyes moved up and down my figure and I shifted uncomfortably

"Yeah?" I said in a slow, husky voice.

"Mhmmm."

Our eyes met and Ella licked her lips hungrily. She moved closer and soon enough her lips were on mine. She kissed me rather fervently which took me by surprise. Ella pushed me against the locker, just like the script called for. I saw Heather on the side, tears forming in her eyes. By the time she walked on camera, tears had streamed down her face.

"S.. San?" Heather said softly.

I broke the kiss, much to Ella's disappointment, I notice. I looked at Heather and I had to fight the urge to rush to her side and holder.

"What do you want, blondie?" Ella hissed. I rolled my eyes and turned to Heather.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Heather who now had a few drops of tears rolling down her face.

"Mr. Schue wants us all inside, Santana." Heather said softly.

"We should go, Britt," I said. "I'll see you back in Louisville." I continued, facing Ella.

"Call me later." Ella said with a smile.

She skipped to my side and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then walked away. I kept my eyes on Heather who was now shaking.

"Cut!" Ian shouted.

Ella happily walked back on set and linked her arm around mine.

"You were so amazing." Ella said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

I unlinked my arm from hers and moved away from her.

"That was some really great acting from all of you," Ian said.

"Especially you, HeMo. Never knew you could cry on cue."

"Mmhm. Lea helped me. She told me it was called method acting or something." Heather shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is, keep on doing it, babe." Brad chirped in.

"Preach." Ian laughed. "Alright. Take 20 then we'll do the scene in the auditorium."

I looked around for Heather and from the corner of my eye, I saw Mark and Lea accompany Heather in to her trailer. I followed them, but as soon as I reached the door, I heard sobs that were clearly Heather's and the voices of Lea and Mark.

"HeMo, don't cry." Mark said.

"I'm sorry." Heather sobbed. "It's just so hard to look at her."

"Shit." I muttered to myself. They were talking about me.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come back so soon." Lea said.

"Le's got a point. I mean, Ryan told me that you were supposed to come in on Friday." Mark said.

"That was part of Taylor's desperate attempt to win me back."

"But you don't want that?" Mark asked.

My heart stopped as I waited for her answer.

"No. Mark, I told you. I'm not in love with him."

"What part of she's in love with Naya did you not understand, Mark?" Lea said annoyingly.

I heard Mark let out a deep sigh.

"Darn. You've fallen hard, my friend." Mark sighed. Heather let out a small chuckle.

"If only I realized all this two years ago." Heather said softly.

I froze. She remembers. She's in love. With me. Heather is in love with me. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Before I could do anything, Heather's door swung open.

"Naya?" Lea said.

"Ian wants us back on set." I mumbled.

"We were just on our way back." Heather said.

I looked at her and I realized this was the first time she had spoken to me since New York. I nodded and walked back to the set.

"Alright. Naya, you can sit beside Cory. Heather, you ready?" Ian said.

Heather nodded and sat down beside Vanessa. I took my place beside Cory and tried my best to forget about what I had heard earlier.

"Like We Used To, Diva. Take 1."

"We're really glad you're here, Santana." Matt said. "But, uh, Brittany, I heard you wanna do a song?"

"I've been feeling a lot of things lately and I really don't know how else to express them so I'm just gonna sing." Heather said.

"Alright, then. Take it away."

I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me

Sharing pillows and cold feet

She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat

Under blankets and warm sheets

If only I could be in that bed again

If only it were me instead of him

I looked at Heather and saw the tears pooling around her eyes.

Does he watch your favorite movies?

Does he hold you when you cry?

Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?

Does he sing to all your music while you dance to purple rain?

Does he do all these things like I need to?

Our eyes met and I forgot to hold back my own tears. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryan enter with Matt and I felt my head twist in pain. I pushed the image of Matt out of my head and focused on the blonde before my eyes.

I know, love

(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)

Happens all the time, love

(I always end up feeling cheated)

You're on my mind, love

(Oh sorta let her when I need it)

That happens all the time, love, yeah

Does he love you like I loved you?

Will he tell you everyday?

Will he make you feel invincible with every word he'll say?

Can you promise me that if this was right, don't throw it all away?

Could you do all these things, will you do all these things?

Like We Used To?

I heard the music end and tears were fully streaming down Heather's face. I myself was slowly losing the battle against my tears. Vanessa stood up and walked over to Heather. She hugged the blonde and they sat down beside each other.

"Wow! That was beautiful, Britt. Thank you." Matt said.

"And, cut! Great scene, you guys! Heather, that was just…wow. Amazing." Ian said.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Heather smiled shyly and mouthed a thank you to all of them. I wiped away the tears and I noticed Dianna looking at me curiously from the other end of the room. I ignored her and my eyes followed Heather as she left the set with Mark and Lea. My heart sank when Mark caught my eye and shook his head. Heather didn't want to talk to me.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Dianna said.

I looked up to see my friend standing in front of me.

"Walk with me." She continued.

We walked around the lot aimlessly for about half an hour. Finally, Dianna broke the lingering silence.

"What's the deal with you and Heather?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on, Nay. We all know you and Heather 'dated' for a while. Ever since she got back together with Taylor, things haven't been the same."

"What do you want me to say, Di?" I replied. "That I didn't fall in love with Heather? That it didn't kill me to see her choose him over me?"

"Nay..."

"Just don't, okay?" I sobbed. "I know I'm a horrible person."

"People fall in love, Nay. That doesn't make you a bad person."

"I kissed Heather last New Year's."

"What?! Why?!" Diana said in shock.

"Because she was sad and I didn't want her to be sad. Then again, it was all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt proposed to me, and.."

"You said yes." Dianna continued for me. I nodded.

"Do you love him?"

"In some way, I do."

"And Heather?"

"I don't know anymore. I love her but there's this part of me that's afraid to be with her."

"Why?"

"Because she chose Taylor, Di. He hurt her so many times and each time, I was the one who was there for her. But the minute he waltzed back in and she welcomed him with open arms." I stated. "If I choose her, who's to say that she won't go running to him if Taylor comes back?"

"She loves you, Nay. That song she just sang? That was all Heather. That wasn't Brittany."

I closed my eyes and cried harder.

"I know." I breathed out.

I walked up to Matt with Dianna by my side. His face fell as soon as he caught sight of my red eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Matt frowned.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Matt nodded. "Di, mind giving us some space?"

"I kinda want her here, Matt."

Matt simply nodded and eyed Dianna suspiciously.

"I'm just gonna go straight to the point here, okay?" I said. "I.. I think we should take a break."

"Excuse me?" Matt said.

"I think we should take a break."

"What?! Why?!"

"I just have a lot going on right now and I need to clear my head."

"Let me help you."

"No, I have to do this myself, Matt." I stated firmly.

"Did I.. Did I do something wrong?" Matt asked, his face filled with confusion.

"It's not you, Matt. It's me. I'm just…confused about how I'm feeling about everything that's happened." I said softly.

I reached into my back pocket and brought out the little black box he gave me.

"I think you should have this back."

"So what now? This isn't an official break-up?" Matt scoffed.

"Don't go there, Matt." I pleaded.

"But this is where all of this is headed though, right?"

He took a step closer to me and I instinctively retreated. Dianna stepped in front of me in a protective stance.

"Listen here, jack ass. If this is how you're gonna treat her, then maybe she should break up with you." Dianna shouted.

"You know what, blondie? Fine. Naya, we're through. Good luck finding someone who can love your slutty little ass."

I flinched at his words but I remained silent.

"Go find someone who can live with your non-existent dick, asshole!" Dianna shouted after him.

Dianna turned to me and her expression softened.

"Too much?" Dianna asked softly.

I let out a small laugh and wiped away all the tears that had formed around my eyes.

"Just right, Di." I said. "Though you did sound very Santana-ish towards the end."

"I must be spending too much time with you."

We both laughed. Dianna rubbed my back and gave my shoulders a squeeze.

"Now go fix things with Heather." Dianna said.

I nodded and headed to Heather's trailer.

I was scared and excited. My heart was beating faster than usual. My trailer wasn't that far but the walk felt like I'd been walking for miles. When I got to her trailer, I heard muffled sobs coming from inside. I twisted the knob and slowly entered the trailer.

"Heath?" I call out softly.

My eyes searched the room, not expecting to see what I saw. Heather crying with Taylor's arm wrapped protectively around her. My stomach twisted in knots. Not again. I cannot believe this was happening to me again. Just when I was about to leave, Taylor stood up and beat me to the door.

"I'm gonna go. See you around, HeMo."

He shut the door behind him and left me alone with Heather.

"Nay.."

"You don't have to explain anything, Heath. But I do want to know why." I said, as tears started flowing down my face.

"Why what?"

"Why him? Why do you always choose him? We could be happy together. I could make you-"

My words were cut off by Heather's lips crashing on mine. She pulled me closer to her and her hands found their way to my butt. She squeezed it softly, making me moan as my hands tangled themselves in her golden locks. My lips parted to make room for her tongue. She eagerly accepted my invitation and she deepens our kiss. God, I've missed her taste. I tighten my hold around her, wanting to stay in that moment forever. Our kiss was different from the others. It's more heated. Several emotions passing between us. Lust. Anger. Angst. Hurt. Comfort. LOVE. Heather broke our kiss, her eyes closed, arms around my waist, our foreheads touching.

"You. I choose you, Nay. It was always you."


	5. I Just Can't Live A Lie [3/3]

[HEATHER'S POV]

When I walked back to my trailer, I never expected to see my ex-boyfriend there waiting for me.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You never showed up in Arizona," he replied matter of factly.

"I told you I don't love you that way. Not anymore. If you're not content with being friends, then I suggest you leave,"

I sat down on the couch when Mark entered.

"The hell are you doing here?!" Mark said.

"I just came here to talk to Heather," Taylor said calmly.

"Talker her in to getting back together with you? Just move on, dude."

"Look, I get it. She…she loves Naya. I just came here because Heather's mom talked to me and she told me that HeMo sounded sad when they talked,"

"You talked to my mom?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. She told me that you could use a friend right now," Taylor nodded.

He sat down beside me and placed his hand over mine.

"Mark, could you please leave us?"

Mark hesitated but eventually left Taylor and I alone. We just sat there in silence with Taylor drawing circles on the back of my hand like he always does.

"I always knew you know," Taylor said, breaking the silence.

"Knew what?"

"That you love her. I bet I knew it before you did," He said with a smile.

I remained silent, unsure of how to react.

"I remember the first time you told me about her. You were so…happy. I figured it was just the idea of having a cool new best friend. But when I met her, I knew it was something else. The way you looked at her with such…adoration. It was…amazing. Everything about you two was amazing. It…it reminded me of how we were when we first dating. But it wasn't quite the same. What you and Naya had…have is different."

"What do you mean?"

"It's different because… it's real. For most people, it only happens at the start…then it all goes away. That's what happened to us. But with you and Naya, it's still there. It's—"

"Gone, Tay. I lost it."

"No, it's not. I mean, you're still here aren't you?"

I simply shrugged and continued to let the tears fall. Taylor put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"It'll all be okay, HeMo. You're gonna make it through this."

I allowed him to comfort me thinking that if he does it long enough, it might actually come true.

"Heath?"

Taylor and I jumped apart and we both found Naya looking at us with her mouth agape. My heart stopped because I knew too well what this looked like. I froze, too afraid to do or say anything.

"Uhh…I'm gonna go. See you around, HeMo." Taylor said.

He rushed past Naya and shut the door behind him leaving Naya and me alone. I finally found my limbs and stood and took one step towards Naya.

"Naya…"

"You don't have to explain anything, Heath. But…I do want to know why." Naya said as tears began to fall down her face.

"Why what?"

"Why him?"

With one huge stride, I crashed my lips on to hers. I pulled her closer to me, pressing my body against hers. I licked her lips, wanting to gain access. Her lips part just enough for our tongues to meet and wage war inside her mouth. This was kiss was so much more raw than all our other kisses. I felt Naya put her arms around my neck as she pushes me back. I moved backwards, our lips still connected. I fall back on the couch and Naya straddles me. My hands wander up and down her body as Naya's hands tangle themselves in my hair. I made a trail of kisses across her jaw down to her neck. I sucked on her pulse point, leaving a mark. I inhaled sharply, taking in as much as I could of her heavenly scent. I planted a chaste kiss on her lips before resting my forehead against hers.

"You, Nay. I choose you." I said softly.

I felt her pull away. Did I do something wrong? Does she not feel the same way? Was I too late? A familiar sense of panic crept up my spine as my heart beat faster.

"Heather, look at me." Naya said softly.

I opened my eyes. Her eyes met mine but neither of us said anything. Her face wasn't cold…it was just hard and unreadable. Her eyes were masked, her jaw was clenched and her eyebrows pooled at the center of her face.

"Do you mean that?"

Her face remained emotionless but her eyes deceived her. Naya's eyes, once filled with love and adoration, were now filled with fear and doubt. I felt my heart break at the sight of her. The mere thought of her not believing in my feelings for her pained me. But part of me knew that this doubt was warranted.

"I do. I want you. I need you…" I said desperately, "I…I love you."

Naya's face softened and a smile crept upon her face.

"Say it again," Naya mumbled.

I grinned and leaned in a little closer, nuzzling her nose with mine.

"I love you," I said before kissing her, "I love you." I said again, "I lo—"

Naya leaned in for a kiss, effectively silencing me. We were so caught up with each other that we didn't notice the door open.

"Ahem" Lea said, clearing her throat.

Naya and I broke the kiss and faced the sourced of the voice. I panicked as soon as I saw Dianna entering behind Lea. I scrambled to compose myself quickly, pushing Naya off of me in the process. I noticed Dianna and Lea exchange looks while holding back laughs.

"Nice to know how much you love me, HeMo." Naya said

I looked down at and realized Naya had fallen on the floor. I fell to her side and helped her up.

"Nay, I'm so sorry. Please don't get mad. I just—"

"Reacted like a sophomore in high school" Naya giggled.

I took hold of her hand and she squeezed mine softly. She gave me a soft smile that only I would understand. It was fine. We were fine.

"So I take it you two worked it out?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah. You could say that," Naya replied with a smile.

"Oh my god! I am so happy right now!" Lea squealed.

Lea walked over to me and pulled me in for an awkward hug since Naya was still holding my hand.

"I'm with Lea on this one. I'm glad you guys finally worked things out," Dianna said.

"Dianna knows?" I asked

"Well, you had Lea. I needed to talk to someone too, you know." Naya shrugged.

"So what exactly are you guys?" Lea asked.

I took hold of Naya's hand and met her gaze.

"This is Naya and I'm Heather. We're a two shot." I said.

Naya let out a laugh and Lea and Dianna were both smiling from ear to ear.

"Heyachele to choir room" the speaker announced.

"Heyachele?" Naya asked with a chuckle.

"Heya for Naya and Heather, Achele for Agron and Michele. Put them together and you have Heyachele." Dianna answered.

"And you know this because?" Lea said curiously

"Tumblr, baby. Land of the fan girls and fan boys. They have names for everyone."

"Everyone?" I challenged.

"Everyone. They even call Taylor "Sid" because he looks like Sid from Ice Age"

Naya and Lea burst our laughing.

"Hey! He does not look like a sloth!" I said.

"Babe, you have to admit they sorta look alike," Naya chuckled.

Naya showed me a picture of her phone of Taylor and Sid side by side and I had to stifle a laugh.

"So there might be similarities…" I conceded softly.

All four of us burst out laughing.

"Le and I are gonna go ahead. You two make yourselves decent," Dianna said as she and Lea stepped out of my trailer.

As soon as Lea and Dianna shut the door behind them, Naya pulled me closer to her and captured my lips in to a kiss.

"Baby *kiss* we *kiss* need *kiss* to *kiss* go"

Naya's lips grazed over my skin until she reached my neck where she kissed every inch of skin.

"So tell me to stop," Naya whispered against my skin.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Nay…"

Naya continued to kiss my neck and my resolve was growing weaker and weaker by the second.

"Naya…" I choked out.

"Yeah, Heath?" Naya said, pouting her lips.

Fuck. Naya wasn't playing fair. She knew I couldn't resist her damn pout.

"We…we have to go to set"

"Fine," Naya huffed, "But this is far from over, Morris."

Naya kissed my lips and winked at me before walking away with an extra sway in her hips.

"Heather, finally." Ryan said.

"Sorry. Got caught up in my trailer," I said

I took a seat beside Lea who had her arms intertwined with Cory's.

"Where's Naya?" Lea whispered to me.

"Yeah, where is Naya?" Cory said.

"Hush, Cory. We wouldn't want Lea to find out about us," Naya chuckled as she sat behind me.

Everyone burst out in laughter. Everyone but Matt whose eyes followed Naya's movements very closely. I'd almost forgotten about him. He and Naya were engaged. A million questions came flooding in to my mind. What does that mean? Are they still together? Does Naya want to be with me? What does this mean for us? Is there even an us?

"I got your seating arrangements for the Globes tomorrow," Ryan said.

My head was still swimming questions when Ryan called me out.

"Heather, are you okay? You seem a little off," Ryan said.

"I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to move tables so you'll be with Naya instead of Chord. I figured it'd help with the tension with Bram and all."

"Because that fans are just eating that couple up. I mean, they have all but committed murder to try and get rid of Bram—"

"I'm right here, you know." Chord said.

"I said Bram, Chord. Sam's a decent guy when he's not trying to get it on with my Britt-Britt," Naya said in her best Santana accent.

"Calm down, Santana" Ryan joked, "Go join you Brittany. So Heather, move tables?"

"Uhh…I think I'm good. I wanna sit with Lengies tomorrow." I said

Naya sat down beside me and nudged my shoulder lightly giving me a questioning look. She tried to lock her arms with mine but I kept my arms to myself much to Naya's disappointment. She looked at me with a worried face and I just shrugged

"Alright then. Chris and Darren to make up. Everyone else go back to whatever you were doing," Ryan said.

Naya grabbed my hand but I pulled away and walked towards Blake who was talking with a couple members of the crew.

"Hey, Blake!" I said.

"Hey, Heather!" Blake said with a smile, "Oh, Naya. Hi"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked

"Nothing really. Probably gonna catch up on my games. I bet you my friends have beaten my stats."

"Annd how do you feel about being my plus one to the SAG Awards?"

"For real?!" Blake exclaimed

I felt Naya grip my arm tightly.

"Yeah. You deserve to be there with the rest of us. It'll be fun"

"OH MY GOD. HeMo, you are so the coolest person. EVER."

"Just make sure you pick me up on my time, ayt?" I teased

"Definitely. Alright. I have a scene but text me, okay?"

"Sure thing. Go kick ass in that—"

"Hey, gang. What's going on here?" Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Naya's waist.

"Nothing, Matt. Heather just asked me to be her plus one to the SAG Awards. But, uh, I'll talk to you guys later. Don't wanna be late," Blake said

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before rushing off.

"So what are your plans tomorrow, Matt?" I asked

"I plan on having an awesome night with my ridiculously hot fiancée"

I couldn't help but cringe at his words. Naya was still engaged to Matt. I so desperately wanted to speak but my throat went dry. I looked around and Lea caught my eye. She gave me a small nod and waved me over.

"Lea's calling me. I should go," I mumbled.

"Heath—"

I walked away before she could even finish. I felt my heart beating faster and it wasn't the good kind of fast. Was I just some joke to Naya? I confessed my love for her and she…she was playing me? But she wouldn't do that to me. She…she loves me. That kiss…it was…it was special…right?

[NAYA'S POV]

My head was literally spinning. What's wrong with Heather? One minute she's kissing me and telling me she loves me; next, she's avoiding me like I'm the fucking plague. She asked Blake to be her date to the SAG Awards even though it was clear I wasn't comfortable with it. I mean, I know that nothing could ever happen with Heather and Blake, but still. It's a very public event. People talk.

When Matt wrapped his arms around me, I nearly puked. It felt wrong. All I wanted at that moment was to rid myself of the feeling of his touch. Heather and Matt were talking to each other but I couldn't comprehend anything. This is wrong. I'm with Heather… I'm Heather's… What am I?

"Heath—"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Heather walked off without even a second glance. As soon as Heather was out of sight, I freed myself of Matt and walked away. Matt grabbed my arm and I instinctively turned and slapped him on the face.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, Matt," I hissed.

"What the fuck was that?! You're my girlfriend. I can touch you all I want!"

"I'm not your girlfriend, Matt. I broke up with you. That means you and I are over. There is nothing between us." I said, emphasizing each word

"You cannot break up with me. You're mine!"

"I just did. Again. And I'm not yours, Matt. I'm not some thing you own"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ryan shouted.

"Nothing, Ry. Matt here is just being an ass" I said

"This is personal stuff. It's none of your business" Matt said.

"Yeah, well, you are on my set so it is my business. Now, what is going on?!"

"Matt can't handle a break up" I scoffed.

"We're not breaking up. That's final." Matt said loudly.

"Yeah, well, last I checked it takes two to be in a relationship. So unless Ryan here wants to be in relationship with you, there is no we." I retorted.

"Both of you stop it!" Ryan shouted, "Look, Matt. If Naya wants to break up with you, then deal with it. But as for tomorrow's event, you guys are still gonna have to go together. PR will have my head if you suddenly go alone, Naya." Ryan continued.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I said

"Don't act like you don't want me, Rivera. We both know you do" Matt said with a smug look.

"Ryan, this is the last time I'll be seen with this…blob. I will slit my throat before I go anywhere again with him"

"Yeah, yeah. Just try to not kill each other."

[Naya's POV]

(At the SAG Awards)

"Finally," I muttered, "I didn't think that carpet would end"

"I think it went rather well," Matt said.

"Don't get any ideas, Matthew."

"You look really beautiful by the way," Matt said with a smirk

I rolled my eyes and walked off to find my other cast mates.

"Bee! Get your hot ass over here!" Kevin shouted as soon as he saw me

"Calm your lady parts, Kev. This dress isn't movement friendly," I joked.

Kevin snapped a picture of the two of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a head of blonde hair walk passed us.

"HeMo! Damn, girl, you look fine!" Kevin said as he turned around.

"Thanks, Kev. You look pretty dapper yourself if I must say so," Heather giggled.

I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. Her damn giggle. Why did she have to make it so hard to be mad at her? Our eyes met and Heather gave me a small smile.

"You look beautiful, Heath. Like, really beautiful," I said absentmindedly.

Heather looked at me and her mouth twitched upwards.

"I mean, you always look beautiful and it's not just tonight. It's just that—"

"You look really pretty too, Nay" Heather chuckled.

I felt my cheeks grow warmer so I simply nodded and muttered a quick thank you. I excused myself and went to my seat. What the hell was wrong with me? It was just Heather. Why the hell am I acting like a total dork? It's just Heather and she's my best friend. I looked up and saw Blake put his arms around Heather's waist for a picture. I felt my chest tighten and the familiar sensation of pain crept up my spine. I've been here so many times before but it seems that each time is worse than before.

"Hey, Naya. You up for some partying after the show?" Kevin asked, nudging me with his elbow.

"Just got a text from Trevino. He said he could hook us up," Mark added

"Sure. I could use a party," I replied.

Mark and Kevin continued to make plans for everyone while coordinating with Michael via text. I half listened to their conversation while toying with my wine glass. Matt sat next to me and tried to strike up a conversation but I simply faced the other way and pretended to fiddle with my phone. I looked up and saw Heather stand up and head towards the restroom. I immediately got up and followed her. She saw me enter behind her but didn't acknowledge my presence until I locked the door behind me.

"What the hell, Naya?" Heather said.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"There's nothing wrong with me, Nay."

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, you told me you loved me and now you're hear with Blake! And you've been ignoring me since yesterday. What is going on, Heath?!"

"Blake's just a friend, Naya. He's like a little brother to me"

"Alright, fine. But why have you been ignoring me? What? You go around telling people you love them then you ignore them and pretend like it was nothing?"

Heather clenched her jaw. She faced me and looked me straight in the eye.

"You should go, Naya. Your fiancée's waiting for you." Heather said calmly

"Is this what this is about?" I said softly.

Heather stayed silent and continued washing her hand. I shook my head in disbelief and let out a laugh.

"Do you think this is funny, Naya? I told you I loved you and…and you're laughing about it?!" Heather accused.

"I'm laughing because Matt and I are over. I broke up with him right before I went to your trailer," I replied.

"Then why did he act like you were still together? And why is he your date tonight?"

"Because Matt's an ass who can't handle rejection and PR forced my hand on him being here."

Heather nodded as she took in all I just told her. My expression softened and I took a step towards her. I brushed the hair away from her face cupping her face with one hand.

"Hey," I said softly, "We're okay."

"Are we? I mean, what are we Naya? What the hell are we doing?" Heather asked, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

"I have no idea," I admitted, "But I do know that I hate it when we're apart. I know that my heart beats a thousand miles an hour when you're near me. I know that I hate seeing you with other people. I know that I love the way you make my heart flutter with every little thing you say or do. I know that…I love y—the way you make me feel and I know that I don't want that to ever go away"

Why can't I say it? It was right there. I…I love her. I've wanted nothing but to be with Heather for the past three years. So why can't I say it?

"Me too," Heather said softly.

"Okay then," I said with a smile.

"Okay," Heather repeated.

She extended her pinky to me and I took it with no hesitation. I smiled to myself knowing that we'll be okay.

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" Heather whispers in to my ear as we sat down.

"You know how people always say forever and always and all that stuff?" I replied

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I was thinking that maybe this could be our always."

I hooked my pinky around hers and Heather's lips curved upwards to form a smile.

"HeMo! Naya! Look here, I'ma take a picture of both you looking all cute and couple-y" Amber shouted from across the table

Heather and I turned to her direction and posed for the picture. Underneath the table, our pinkies were still linked. I smiled the brightest of all smiles. Maybe this, whatever this is, will be for always.


	6. Lovers Dance When They're Feeling In Love

[Heather's POV]

When I arrived on set the next day, I noticed everyone was a lot more quiet than usual. I greeted everyone who passed me as I made my way to Naya's trailer. I knocked on her door before entering and only got a groan in susrprise.

"Good morning, sunshine" I chirped

"How can you not have a hang-over?" Naya groaned

"Maybe it's because I didn't drink as much," I said

I handed her one of the coffee and I kissed her on the lips. I noticed Naya freeze and I began to worry.

"Am I not allowed to kiss you?" I asked nervously

"I'd probably be more upset if you didn't," Naya admitted, "I'm sorry. I just…I can't believe this is real"

I smiled at Naya and captured her into another kiss.

"Real enough for you" I asked with a shy smile

"I don't know. I think I need to make sure"

Naya kissed me and pushed me back on to the couch. She deepened our kiss and I pull her on top of me so that she's straggling me. I let out a strangled moan when Naya sucked on my spot behind my ear. I kiss her again, harder this time. My heart beat faster than it ever has. I've never wanted anything or anyone more than I do Naya. Her kiss was addictive. Her scent. Her laugh. Her touch. Everything about her is addictive.

"Woah. I should've knocked," Mark said, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Perfect timing," Naya pointed out

I grinned and fixed my shirt. Naya was acting very much like Santana and I couldn't help but find it adorable.

"So you to lesbians now or do you guys swing both ways?" Mark said

"I'm pretty sure I'm gay" I said

"Babe, for real? What about Taylor?" Naya asked

"Yeah, I mean. I love girls. I think Taylor was my beard. Only I didn't know he was beard…"

"Welcome to the boys's club, HeMo!" Mark said, giving me a high five

"Well, I'm Hemosexual"

"Hemosexual?" Mark and I asked at the same time

"Yeah, Hemosexual. According to Urban Dictionary, Hemosexual refers to any person who is attracted to one Heather Morris"

Mark burst out laughing and I couldn't help but grin at my girlfriend. I had to stop myself and look at Naya again. Was she my girlfriend? Did she even want to be my girlfriend? I got off the couch and headed for the door.

"Uhh… I have to go. I forgot to do something" I mumbled

* * *

I opened the door and went out before either Mark or Naya could say anything. I walked aimlessly for a few minutes when I ran in to the new kids.

"Hey Hemo!" Vanessa said.

"Hey, Lengies. What's up?" I asked

"Blake and Jacob were trying to recreate the final scene from Terminator" Becca answered.

"Sorry to break it to you guys but you got nothing on Arnold Schwartzaneger" Vanessa said

"Little Lengies has a point" I said, "Anyways, I'm gonna go, okay? See you guys on set!"

I began to walk away when Vanessa grabbed my arm.

"What's up with you?" Vanessa asked, concern evident on her face.

"Nothing. It's nothing important" I said with a weak smile

"Oh come on, HeMo. I'm practically your daughter" Vanessa joked

"Alright then. Say there's this person that you really really like and this person might really like you too but you're not sure how exactly how they feel but you don't wanna label it because things might get weird and you don't wanna ruin it."

"It sounds a lot like what happened to Santana and Brittany to me"

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped myself. Vanessa was right. What's happening between Naya and I was what happened between Brittany and Santana but this time, it's reversed. But what does that mean? Will Naya reject me too? I don't think I'd be able to stand her choosing Matt or someone else over me. But if that's what she wants…then…

"So what do I do?" I asked softly.

"I think you should talk to them. I'm pretty sure Naya feels the same way," Vanessa smirked.

Before I could reply, I felt a pair of familiar arms around my waist.

"Why was I not made aware of this familiar meeting?" Naya said

"No, meeting mom. Mommy and I were just talking" Vanessa replied

Naya laughed. Vanessa was known as my Brittany's love child with Santana and sometimes, she just really owns up to the role.

"I should go. See you guys later," Vanessa said.

She gave me a knowing smile before walking away with an extra skip in her step.

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Naya asked

"I want to you out on a date," I mumbled.

"A what?"

"A date. I want to take you out on a date. Tonight"

"Is that why you got all weird a while ago and left?"

"Sort of…" I admitted shyly

"Aww baby, that's so cute" Naya giggled as she nuzzled my nose

"So is that a yes?"

"What do you think?"

Naya smiled at me and cocked her eyebrow. I smiled back at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. I felt my heart beat faster in excitement. Was this feeling every gonna go away? God, I hope not. Kissing Naya was the best damn feeling in the whole damn world.

"We should head back to set. Zach will kills us if we're late" I told her

Naya simply nodded and we walked side by side, pinkies intertwined.

* * *

"Heather, we're going clubbing tonight. Wanna come with?" Hannah asked

"No, thanks. I have plans tonight" I said

"Does it involve a certain brunette German, African American, Puerto Rican whose name rhymes with Maya?" Brittany teased.

The other dancers and I looked at Brittany with questioning looks on our faces.

"I watch a lot of MTV. Sue me" Brittany shrugged.

"No, you should enter rehab, Britt" Hannah joked, "But seriously, you're going out with Naya, aren't you?"

"Naya's my best friend. There's nothing wrong with us hanging out"

"Sweetie, Hannah and I are best friends. You and Naya are a whole different story and you know it," Brittany said

I felt myself blush and by the looks on their faces, it was quite evident.

"Relax, Hemo. Naya's hot and besides, you two look cute together. Oh and if you don't get all up on that one, I just might" Brittany teased

My eyes widened in shock as my friends burst out laughing.

"Seriously, though. Just go get together with Naya. The sexual tension has got all of us sexually frustrated, it's annoying" Hannah said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied weakly

"Of course you don't" Hannah winked

"Have fun with hanging out with Naya," Brittany added

* * *

"Heather, where are we going?" Naya asked

"I'm not saying anything. It's a surprise," I replied

"Can you at least give me a clue?" Naya pouted

"We're already here," I said with a smile

I kissed Naya's nose playfully and got out of the car. I ran to the other side and opened the door for Naya. I offered her my arm which she gladly took. We both entered the restaurant at the same time and I found that Gabe had set the place up just like I requested.

"Babe, what's going on?" Naya asked

Before I could respond, my friend came out from the kitchen

"I thought I heard someone come in" Gabe said

"Gabe, this is Naya" I said

"Your table's all set. You know where everything is, HeMo. It was nice to meet you, Naya"

I hugged Gabe before he went on his way. I turned to Naya who has a curious look on her face.

"Gabe?

"Is one of my oldest friends in L.A. I met him when I first moved here" I shrugged, "Are you jealous?

"Do I have a reason to be?" Naya asked softly

I looked at her and saw genuine fear in her eyes. I took a step closer to her and put on hand on her waist while the other tucker Naya's hair behind her ear. I leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. I felt her arms come around my neck, pulling me closer to her. We pulled apart for air but kept our lips close to one another's

"Never" I whispered against her lips

I nuzzled her nose before pulling away and leading Naya to our table.

"Sorry to say this but we don't have any chairs. Japanese people sit on mats"

Naya chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"It's fine, Heath. This is really cool" Naya said

"Well, sit down and I'll go get something from the kitchen. Don't peak"

Naya nodded and I quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of champagne from the chiller then went to the counter and put on some music. As I was walking back to where we were seated, I heard Naya singing along to the song.

"Remind me again why you don't have an album out yet" I said as I sat down

"Because if I release an album now, I'd have to go on tour and I can't really do that with Glee on my plate" Naya sighed

"Well, regardless of when that album comes out, I'll be the first on in line to buy a copy" I grinned

"Always my number one fan" Naya giggled

"I'm your number one everything,"

I set the bottle of champagne down on the table and removed the lids that covered our food. Naya's jaw dropped when she saw the wide array of sushi laid out in front of her.

"You love sushi, don't you? "I smirked

"I can't decided if I love you more than I do all these sushi"

"Oh gee. You really know how to make a girl feel special, Nay"

"Oh, HeMo. You know I prefer you over raw fish any day," Naya said, "You smell better"

I slapped her arm playfully as she picked up as a sushi with her chopsticks.

"Don't' get in between me and my sushi, Heather, if you know what's good for you"

I let out a laugh and picked up he sushi that fell on the plate.

"Open up." I said

Naya smiled at me before opening her mouth. I giggled and fed her the sushi.

* * *

"That was the most delicious meal I've had in a really long time," Naya said

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Dessert?"

Naya nodded and I got up and went to the kitchen. When I got back, a familiar melody started playing and I couldn't help but grin.

"Chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. This date keeps getting better and better" Naya said with a smile

I put down the food on the table and held out my hand to Naya.

"May I have this dance?" I asked

Naya looked up at me and took my hand as I began to sing along with the song.

" _Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around won't let you fall down"_ I sang, spinning Naya around

My arms circled around her waist with her back pressed against my front.

" _Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try, it'll be alright"_ I whispered in to Naya's ear.

I plant a soft kiss on the crook of Naya's neck and allowed my lips to graze her skin as I sang.

" _The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right."_

Naya turned around and put one hand around my neck while the other firmly held my hand. I pulled her closer to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

I leaned back and our eyes met. Her eyes shifted focus from my eyes to mu lips. I licked my lips in anticipation. Naya slowly leaned in and I tilted my head to the side. Naya nuzzled my nose before closing the gap between us and capturing my lips in to a kiss. I felt Naya's tongue graze my lower lip and I opened my mouth to allow her tongue better entrance. Our tongues waged war inside our mouths. Naya pushed herself further in to me and I lifted her from the ground as I fell on the mat. Naya's legs fall to my side as she straddled me. She grinds down on me and I felt the heat between my legs grow stronger. Naya began tracing patterns up and down my arms and I knew I was close to losing my resolve. I broke our kiss but Naya continued her assault on my neck.

"Baby, we need to stop" I breathed out

"Why? I want you," Naya whispered against my skin

"Ugh…just…not here," I sighed

Naya immediately got off me and pulled me up.

"Take me home. NOW" Naya ordered as she headed for the door.

I frantically got up and locked up the restaurant.

* * *

The car ride home was intense, to say the least. I was breaking a dozen traffic rules and I was pretty sure I went way over the limit. I kept my eyes glued to the road, trying my best to avoid Naya's eyes which were glued to me. Concentrating on the road was a pretty hard task considering the fact that Naya's hands were tracing outlines on my legs. I took several deep breaths to try and calm down but each time I got close to "normal", Naya's hand would move towards the place where I needed her most and my heart rate was back up.

When we arrived at her house, Naya opened the door and I didn't know whether to follow her inside or not. Naya clearly wanted to have sex. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on right now but I knew what I had to do. I followed her inside and up to her room. By the time I got to her room, Naya was already out of her clothes. She stood in the middle of her room in nothing but her lingerie. She looked at me with a lustful haze and my resolve was slowly disappearing with each passing second. Naya walked towards me and tugged on the hem of shirt.

"Let's finish what we started, shall we?" Naya said, her voice an octave lower.

I closed my eyes and stopped her hand.

"Naya, wait" I said.

"What?! Why?"

"We can't do this." I said softly

Naya backed away from me with a baffled look on her face. I felt my heart's pace quicken and I swiftly moved towards her.

"But that doesn't mean, I don't want to. Because I really, _really_ do. I just…I want to do this right" I said

Naya nodded and kissed me on the cheek. She broke away from my hold and went to her closet. When she came back to the room, she was wearing boxer shorts and a white tank top. Naya walked towards me and handed me a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Go get changed. I wanna get my cuddle on," Naya said with a wink.

I climb in to bed and moved towards Naya. I put one arm around her and I felt her melt in to my hold. I placed a gentle kiss on the exposed skin of her back and I felt her shiver under my touch. We stayed like that for a while. Neither of us moved. I listened closely to the sound of her heart…and of mine. Two different drums moving to the same beat.

"Are we good?" I asked softly, breaking the silence.

I felt Naya shuffle underneath me and I loosened my hold on her. Suddenly, I felt Naya's hand on mine and soon enough our pinkies were intertwined. I smiled to myself and even though I couldn't see it, I knew Naya was smiling as well. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to her. We were more than good. We were one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long! I’ll probably update around every 2-3 weeks. I’m getting a summer job and I’m also learning how to drive so my summer is pretty packed :| R&R
> 
> Song used: All About Us- He Is We
> 
> Tumblr: catching-the-hungry-mockingjay . tumblr . com  
> [YEAH I CHANGE IT A LOT]


	7. Make No Mistake, She's Mine

 

* * *

Kevin

If people asked me who I was closest with among my cast mates, I'd definitely say Naya. Even if we don't film as many scenes as we used to, we managed to stay close and still hang out outside of work. So when Naya came to work Monday morning, I knew something was up. Ever since the first time I met her, Naya was never a morning person. She hated early call times and was usually in her infamous "Snixxx" mode whenever we had early call times. But as with everything in life, there was only one cure to it and all of us knew what it was. Rather, who it was. The best way to get Naya to do anything was to get one Heather Morris to ask her. I swear, that girl is so whipped and I don't think she knew it herself.

"Hey, little bee! What's up?" Naya said as she sat down beside me.

I looked at her curiously trying to figure out what was different.

"Why the face, Kev? It's just me" Naya said.

I let out a chuckle and shrugged.

"No, you're in a good mood. In the morning. So I'm only gonna ask you once. Who are you and what did you do to big bee?"

"It's me, bee! What's wrong with you? Can't a girl be happy for once?"

I looked at her one more time and a huge grin formed on my face.

"YOU GOT LAID!" I said as I got off my chair.

Everyone in the room looked towards our direction and I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of a flushed Naya.

"Who got laid?"

We turned around and saw Heather walking towards us in her Cheerios uniform.

"No one!" Naya said quickly.

"No need to be modest, Naya. Who's the lucky guy?" I teased, "Or is it girl?"

Naya turned red.

"I…I didn't get laid, okay? There is no guy"

Heather looked at Naya and cocked her head to the side. Naya looked at her and it was like they were having their own little conversation. I laughed to myself. They were always like this. It was like they had their own world where none of us existed. I sat back down and focused on my script.

"I'm gonna go get coffee. Heath, wanna come with?" Naya said.

"Sure! Kev, do you want anything?" Heather said.

"A grande caramel frappe would be awesome" I said with a smile.

"Got it! See you in a few" Heather replied

They walked off together and just as they were headed out the door, I saw it. Naya took Heather's hand in to her own which wasn't really new but there was something different to it. My gaze moved up and saw the look on their faces. Holy shit. My eyes widened at the realization. I quickly took out my phone and sent a text to everyone because Naya _did_ have sex. She had sex with Heather.

* * *

Lea

Panicked would be an understatement for what I was feeling right now. I wake up to this beautiful day, ready to go to work when I received a text from Kevin about Heather and Naya hooking up. It wasn't news to me but I couldn't help but feel concerned that they were _so_ reckless that Kevin had already figured them out. As supportive as I am of their relationship, I do think it's best for them to keep it to themselves until they fully sort out the…err…nature of their relationship. I headed straight to set as soon as I finished make up and looked for Kevin.

"Lea! Did Kevin text you too?" Jenna said as she walked beside me.

"Yes, he did. I honestly have no idea where he's getting all of this info," I replied.

Before I could reply, Mark walked up next to us and joined in on the conversation.

"Hey, Mark. So do you think it's true?" Jenna said.

"No freaking way. I dated Naya and that girl is a dude magnet," Mark said

"I don't know, guys. She and Heather are like extremely close and all couple-y all the time" Jenna said.

"Nah. They're just best buds," Mark chuckled, "Anyways, I'm gonna go head to make up"

I looked at Mark with a confused expression and he just gave me knowing smile and winked at me before running off. By the time Jenna and I reached the set, nearly all of the cast members were there talking with Kevin.

* * *

"Hold up. How the hell did you even find out about this?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah, dude. Did they tell you they had sex? Maybe they were just being their normal touchy selves" Chord added.

I stood beside Chris and met Dianna's eyes from across the group. She gave me a panicked look and I knew both of us were both worried about Naya and Heather's secret getting out.

"No, they didn't tell me anything. But it was so damn clear, y'all. I mean, in my honest opinion, it's about damn time" Kevin said.

"Wait what?" I asked, "Did you just say it's about damn time?"

"Yeah… What the hell does that mean?" Dianna asked.

"It means it's about time those two did something about the insane amount of sexual tension between them," Chris sighed.

Everyone burst in to laughter and nodded in agreement. Dianna and I exchanged looks and turned to everyone.

"So you guys, like…" I began.

"Wanted Heather and Naya to hook up?" Dianna continued.

"Well, I did. I mean, come on! That's like 4 years of foreplay," Chris chuckled.

"I haven't known them long but I actually thought they were dating before I joined the show," Blake said

"So did I! I mean, wasn't Brittana based off their relationship in real life?" Becca said.

"Not exactly. I mean, Heather had Taylor and Naya was dating one hottie to another," Kevin said.

"But now they're both single and totally ready to mingle. With each other," Jenna grinned.

"I still think they're just friends. I mean, Heather was with Taylor for so many years and Heather doesn't strike me as the type of girl to hook up with other girls," Chord scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and at the conversation unfolding before me but I couldn't help but grin like a fool with the rest of them. They were right of course. Naya and Heather have been playing cat and mouse for four years now and it really is about time they got together. I was, however, taken aback by the hostility in Chord's voice. I knew he was thrilled with the development between his character and Heather's but that was all to it. Right? I pushed the thoughts away for another time and rejoined the conversation.

"Well, I think we should just let them tell us on their own time if they are in fact dating" I said.

"Oh come on! That's no fun, Lea!" Kevin said.

"She's right, Kevin and you know it. Just leave Naya and Heather alone" Dianna said.

"The Lady has spoken. Everyone shut up about this and just wait what happens," Chris said.

"Fine," Kevin sighed, "But I will tease Naya all day about her love life. Ain't nobody gonna get in the way of that"

All of us shook our heads and chuckled. The entire group dispersed and I immediately rushed to Dianna's side and we both walked off together.

"I'm already calling Naya," Dianna said as soon as we were out of earshot.

* * *

Chord

Today was the day. All the harmless flirting, the looks, the touches, the smiles. All of it would be put to use today. I wasn't really close to Heather when we first started working together but I knew from the start that there was something there between us. Heather had told me that she'd broken up with her boyfriend Taylor months ago and I did my best to comfort her like a friend would but deep down, I was more than thrilled. I could finally make my move on her. But as a courtesy, I waited a few months for Heather to fully move on from her break up. I got in to my car feeling great and quite confident about my plans with Heather. I checked my phone and saw a message from Kevin. I opened the message and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Check it y'all. Naya and Heather getting it on. FINALLY!"

I dropped my phone and rushed to set. I did my best to focus on the road but my eyes kept drifting back to my phone on the passenger seat. Naya and Heather can't be dating. They just can't. Naya's dating Hodgson and Heather was with Taylor. They're both straight. I mean, this was just insane. I know Heather and this was not her. Heather wants the whole nine yards. A perfect husband, kids, the white picket fence and the suburban house with the red door. She couldn't have that if she were with Naya so what Kevin was saying was completely impossible. Right?

* * *

"Kevin! Dude, what the hell was that crap you texted everyone?" I said

"Calm your lady parts, bro" Kevin joked, "Let's wait for the others"

I rolled my eyes and sat down beside him, fiddling with my phone. I managed to send a text to Heather asking if we can talk later..

"Dianna! What'd you think of the news?" Kevin said.

I looked up from my phone and saw Dianna walking towards us with a stoic face.

"Hold up. How the hell did you even find out about this?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah, dude. Did they tell you they had sex? Maybe they were just being their normal touchy selves" I added.

Dianna nodded and I felt a sense of relief wash over me. I wasn't the only one who found this idea incredulous. Everyone put in their two cents regarding the issue and to my surprise, nearly everyone thought Naya and Heather were in fact together. Listening to them talk about how much hot Naya and Heather were together was making sick. I needed this conversation to end so I could go find Heather and ask her out.

"I still think they're just friends. I mean, Heather was with Taylor for so many years and Heather doesn't strike me as the type of girl to hook up with other girls," I scoffed.

"Well, I think we should just let them tell us on their own time if they are in fact dating" Lea said.

I nodded at Lea's statement. Obviously, the only thing Naya and Heather would have to say would be how crazy stupid this idea was. They were both straight and in to guys. I've a feeling Heather's a bit in to me actually. We've been getting along really well the past few months and I definitely sense something between us.

* * *

"Hey, Chord" Kevin said, "You okay, bro?"

"Where the hell did everyone go?" I asked.

"Wherever they needed to be, I guess. You dazed or something?"

"Just tired, dude. Speaking of Heather and Naya, where are they? Don't we have a scene to film today?"

"Yeah. They just went off to get coffee. They should be back soon" Kevin said.

Before I could reply, I saw Heather walking towards us with two cups of coffee. I smiled instantly at the sight of her. I collected myself and went through my plan in my head. My smile faltered at the sound of a very familiar and distinct voice.

"You know, I'm gonna have to start charging you for these coffees, bee"

"Oh come on, Nay. I just gave you an excuse to get your mack on with your girl." Kevin said.

"What girl?" Naya asked as she sat down.

"He means me, silly" Heather laughed as she sat down on Naya's lap.

I looked aside and rolled my eyes. I clenched my jaw and turned to Heather.

"Hey, Hemo. Did you get my text?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. What'd you wanna talk about?" Heather answered.

"Uhmm…"

I stood up and motioned for her to follow me. This wasn't exactly something I planned on doing in front of Kevin or Naya.

"So what's up?" Heather asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight" I said

"Oh sure. Who else is coming?"

"I was… I was thinking just the two of us, actually" I said softly.

"Like on a date?" Heather asked

I shuffle nervously in place.

"Well, yeah. Or not. I mean, we can call it whatever" I mumble.

I looked at Heather waiting for a response. She's fiddling with the ring on her finger and it only makes me more nervous. I looked over to the side and saw Naya and Kevin looking at us. Kevin just laughed and went back to playing his game but Naya's eyes were locked on me and Heather. She had an odd expression on her face, a cross between anger and concern.

"Uhm…"

I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. I leaned in and cupped Heather's face. I captured her lips in to a kiss and I heard Kevin gasp in the background. I felt Heather clutch my shirt tight but I kiss her harder. She tasted like heaven. All my other sense shut down and all I could focus on was the feel of her lips against mine. Before I knew it, I felt someone claw me off of her. It was Naya.

"What the hell, Naya?!" I shouted.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naya shouted.

Naya put an arm around Heather who was staring blankly at the ground. Naya tightened her hold on Heather and pulled the blonde closer, whispering words in to Heather's ear.

"I don't know if you were blind or something but Heather and I were kissing. It's this thing that people do when they like each other" I scoffed.

Naya rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"That's cute. You may think that Heather may like you but let's get one thing clear here, Trouty" Naya said.

She relinquishes her hold on Heather and walks towards me.

"Heather" Naya said as she pushes me back with her pointer, "Is", push, "Mine"

I looked at her quizzically.

"Possessive much for a best friend, don't you think?" I scoffed.

"You know what? That's true but—"

"Baby," Heather said softly.

I tried to move towards her but Naya blocked the way and shot me a death glare. Naya walked back to Heather and enveloped her in a hug. And before I knew it, Naya took hold of Heather's hands and kissed her knuckles before placing a kiss on Heather's lips which the blonde reciprocated. Then Naya and Heather walked away together from all the looks and whispers. Heather clung on to Naya's arm as if she were the only one keeping her anchored to the world. They stopped by me in front of their way out. Naya turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"But this is all normal behavior for a girlfriend"

I turned around and watched them as they disappeared in to the distance.

_**This isn't over.** _

* * *

 


	8. Time Makes You Bolder

Chapter 6: Time Makes You Bolder

Heather

Everything happened so fast. One minute Chord was asking me out, the other he was kissing me. I didn't kiss back, as a matter of fact I tried to push him away but he kept pressing his lips on to mine and all I could do was clutch his shit real hard and pull away. Next thing I know, Naya was at my side and everyone was looking at us. And…and she kissed me. Naya kissed me in front of everyone and said she was my girlfriend. I smiled to myself. Naya called me **her** _girlfriend._

"Babe, are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while," Naya said

Naya sat down beside me and ran her fingers across my cheek.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up," I replied.

"I figured. Don't worry though. I'll be sure to kick Chord's ass later" Naya said.

I let out a chuckle and so did Naya. The sound of her laughter immediately made me feel ten times better.

"So you're not mad I kissed Chord?" I asked.

Naya looked at me quizzically.

"What? Why would you think that?" Naya exclaimed, "Chord was the one who forced his guppy mouths on you. He's a dead man walking. No one touches my girlfriend and lives to tell the tale."

"Don't do anything to him," I said.

"Why not? He kissed you without good reason. I say he deserves a good beating. I can call Mychal for back up"

"He didn't know we were together. And I've sort of known he's had a thing for me for a while now," I shrugged.

"Did he tell you he liked you?"

"No. Boys aren't exactly subtle with showing their preferences…if you know what I mean," I said with a wink.

Naya cocked her eyebrow before her eyes widened in realization. She stood up and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"CHORD'S BEEN BONING YOU?! FOR HOW LONG?!" Naya said, "FUCKING SHIT. THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD. HE IS SO—"

I stood up and placed my lips on hers. Naya immediately moaned in to the kiss and put her hands on my waist.

"Well, at least now I know how to shut you up" I giggled.

"Feel free to shut me up anytime," Naya laughed, "But seriously, I need to talk with Chord and clear the air. He can't just go around kissing you like that"

"Promise me that there won't be any violence. You know I hate violence" I said.

"That sounded so Brittany, babe"

"Well—"

My words were cut of by my door swinging open causing Naya and I to jump away from one another.

"Kevin called. Care to tell me what's going on?" Ryan said.

Before either of us could respond, we heard faint voices and hurried footsteps heading towards the trailer.

"Heather, we just found out! Kevin said Ryan…" Lea said

Naya and I looked at each other while Ryan looked to Lea.

"Kevin said what?" Ryan said.

"He said that you were gonna go find the girls…" Lea said.

"Which he clearly has. And look, Heather and Naya are fully clothed. Told you there was nothing to worry about" Dianna continued.

"So you two know about this?" Ryan asked

"Sort of" Dianna answered

"I mean, it's been what? A week?" Lea added.

Ryan turned to me and Naya with a curious smile.

"You guys have been together for a week?" Ryan said.

"Yes" I replied

Ryan's eyes widened and opened his mouth to say something but Naya cut him off.

"But we haven't broken any of the rules. And what happened today won't happen again. I just have to talk to Chord about things first and—"

"Untwist your panties, Naya. I'm not mad. Surprised really." Ryan chuckled.

"Surprised?" all four of said.

"Yeah. Surprised that it took this long" Ryan admitted.

Lea and Dianna suppressed their laughter and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Are we really that obvious?" Naya asked, seemingly annoyed at herself.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. I'm pretty hard to resist," I chuckled.

"Says the girl who checks out every girl in every scene" Ryan said.

Everyone burst in to laugher including me.

"You can't pray away the gay" I shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you two got your stuff sorted out but I am gonna have to tell you guys to talk to your publicists. Everyone in the cast and crew signed a confidentiality agreement so your secret's safe here" Ryan said, "Naya, try and not ruin Chord's face, okay? We need him."

Naya saluted to Ryan and sat down beside me. Ryan went off and Lea and Dianna sat across us.

* * *

"So what's the deal with Kevin anyways? Why'd he text you guys?" Naya asked.

"Kevin actually texted everybody this morning. He said you guys were hooking up," Lea answered.

"What the hell?" Naya said.

"Calm down. I'm sure he has a good reason for doing that" I said quickly.

"Well, I wanna know what it is." Naya said as she stood up.

Naya quickly got out of the door, her phone already calling Kevin.

"Let her go, Heather" Dianna said as soon as I stood up.

"I don't want her to do something stupid" I said.

"She and Kevin will be fine. They're both grown ups" Lea cooed.

"So what exactly are you guys planning on doing form here?" Dianna asked.

"I don't know. We haven't gotten to that part of our talk," I admitted.

"Well you guys were probably talking. With your tongues super close," Lea teased.

"Are you really surprised?" Dianna snorted.

All three of us laughed and I hid my blushing face behind one of my pillows.

* * *

NAYA

"Kevin, what the hell?"

Kevin turned around and walked towards me. He had his hands in his pocket and kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"Nay, I had no idea…" he began

"Tell me everything from the top" I demanded.

Kevin looked up and pulled me to the side.

"Remember how I was teasing you this morning? Well, you denied it but I

knew something was up and I just wasn't sure what it was. Then I saw you and Heather hold hands and look at each other all lovingly and I kidna connected the dots. Not that hard to put the pieces together really," Kevin said.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," I said.

"Well you and Heather aren't exactly subtle, you know" Kevin chuckled.

My expression softened. I looked at Kevin apprehensively and asked,

"So you guys are okay with me and Heather being together?"

"Hecks yeah," Kevin grinned, "Only problem we had was that it took so damn long"

I let out a laugh. Heather and I really need to work on not being a couple around other people. At this rate the press might find out about us before the day ends.

"Well, that's good" I said, "Cuz I really don't want you guys to be offended or something."

Kevin looked at me and put his arm around me.

"Hey," Kevin said, "You and Heather should be together because you want to be together. Regardless of what we or anyone else thinks. All of us don't matter. What matters is how you and Heather feel about each other,"

I felt my eyes water. I never said anything but Kevin immediately knew what I was feeling. I wanted the entire planet to know how much I loved Heather but at the same time, I was so scared of what everyone would think. I knew our fans supported our relationship, romantic or not, but the rest of the world isn't as accepting. Despite being publicly straight, I still received so much hate for portraying a lesbian on television.

Kevin pulled me in for a hug and I allowed the tears to fall.

"Thanks, little bee" I said softly

* * *

"Kevin, what did you to my girlfriend?!"

Kevin and I broke our embrace and turned to the source of the voice. Heather was standing not three feet from me together with some of our other cast mates.

"Oh shit," Kevin muttered, "Pleas don't hurt me"

I walked over to Heather and melted in to her embrace.

"Baby, are you okay?" Heather asked softly.

"Yeah. Just got a bit emotional," I replied.

Heather rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Can you guys stop the sweetness? I can feel my blood sugar going up" Chris said.

I felt myself blush so I hid my face in Heather's hug.

"You guys are just jealous because we're the cutest couple," Heather joked.

"I knew it. I just knew you guys were a thing," Becca said.

I broke free from Heather's hug but kept an arm around her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Before I joined the show, I kept up with all of your lives like some stalker and I just knew you and Heather were something behind the scenes"

"Everyone and their mothers knew they were something," Dianna added.

"Everyone but them," Lea sighed.

Everyone burst out laughing including Heather. I hit her arm playfully and glared at everyone.

"That is so not funny," I said

"No, Bee's right. It's not funny," Kevin said.

"Thank you, little bee" I said

He put his hand on my shoulder and turned to everyone.

"It was sexually frustrating," he continued.

We all laughed at that one, including myself. Heather and I exchanged knowing looks. We hadn't talked about it but we both knew it was something we both wanted. My mind flashed back to our first date when I threw myself at her in a drunken haze. She stopped us before it got out of hand and I thank her for that. Our first time was gonna be special. I was gonna make sure of that.

"Oh Heather, are we still going to Arizona this weekend?" Vanessa suddenly said.

"Oh crap. I nearly forgot," Heather said, "Naya, wanna come with?"

"Sure. Do you think your mom will mind?" I replied.

"Nah. My mom loves you remember?" Heather said, "I was also thinking that maybe we could tell her this weekend," she continued, whispering the words to me alone.

I looked at Heather and smiled at her. Telling her mom would be the first step towards us being officially a couple. I was probably looking at her a little too long since everyone around us had gone silent.

"What just happened?" Blake asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Lea shrugged, "It's a thing they do where they have conversations by looking at each other,"

"You know, you make us sound really weird, Le" I said.

"Maybe it's because you are," Dianna replied.

"You guys are so—"

My words were cut short when I saw Chord walking towards us.

"Naya, can we talk?" Chord said.

"Why? You gonna try and kiss me next?" I hissed.

"Naya…" Heather said softly.

"No. I just wanna talk" Chord replied.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on us as Chord and I walked away from the group. As soon as we were out of earshot, I turned to Chord and slapped him across the face.

"That was for kissing my girlfriend," I said.

Chord put his hand on his cheek and shrugged his shoulders.

"I deserved that," Chord admitted.

"Good you know. Now what the hell do you want?" I said.

"I just wanted to tell you that I respect your relationship with Heather but I'm not sorry for kissing her," Chord said.

I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me.

"I'm not sorry for kissing her because I do like her and despite the circumstances, it was still a great kiss" Chord continued, "I don't know what the hell is going on in your head but let me tell you what I know about Heather. Her biggest dream in life isn't to be a dancer, or an actor. Fame means nothing to her. Her biggest dream is to have a family, you know, be a mother and all that. She wants kids that she can take care of, a big white house somewhere in the suburbs and she wants the perfect _**husband**_ to go along with that dream"

"You don't know any—"

"Really? Cuz that's what she told the world," Chord retorted, "That's what she told **me**.

Chord looked at me and knew he'd struck a nerve. He was right. All of the things he said were true. Heather did want all of those things. She even told me about that when we first met. But things were different now. Taylor was out of the picture. There's no reason for us not to work out. Right?

"Now this thing, you guys have, it's not gonna last and you know it. There's a reason why you didn't work out the first time, Naya. And it wasn't Taylor."

Chord walked away before I could say anything. His words rang in my ears.

_If it wasn't Taylor, then what was it?_

* * *


	9. I Swore To You My Love Will Remain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all! Sorry this update's late. College enrollments and orientations have begun so I've been quite busy. I've decided to update PFM before WAW since a lot of stuff are coming up in this fic *wink wink nudge nudge* Hope you guys like this chapter! Fluff and angst.
> 
> Oh and I forgot who asked me this but no, Achele is not a thing in this story. I'm kinda happy with Monchele right now but Achele are definitely best friends in this story and will play major roles in this fic ;…; but do let me know if you guys want a bit of Achele action xD
> 
> Tumblr: with-feelings-its-better

**_NAYA_ **

Pissed was understatement. Heather had been giving Dianna the cold shoulder treatment ever since we found out about Santana and Quinn hooking up in "I Do". I tried talking her out of it but everyone on set teasing Dianna and I about it wasn't exactly helping.

"Hey, do you wanna go out for lunch later?" Heather asked

"I can't, babe. I have to run lines with Di so we're eating together. You can come with if you want" I replied.

I noticed Heather roll her eyes and I held back a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous" I joked.

"Jealous of what?" Heather replied, "Dianna? Please. I am not jealous, Nay"

"Well, good," I grinned.

I sat down on Heather's lap and ran my hands through her hair.

"Cuz for a second there I thought you were jealous of Dianna" I continued.

"Do I have a reason to be?" Heather asks playfully.

I looked at her and saw the genuine fear in her eyes. I smiled warmly at her. I leaned and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a full on open-mouthed kiss. It was gentle and reassuring. I figured it was what she needed.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Mhmmm, I don't think I caught that," Heather mumbled as she kissed me once again.

I smiled in to the kiss as she pulled me closer to her. Her hands moved to my hips and her fingers graze the skin beneath my shirt just right about the cut of my jeans. My hands find themselves palming her breasts over her shirt as we deepen our kiss.

"SUR—OH MY GAAAHH!"

Heather and I whipped our heads around and saw Lea cover her eyes and turn around.

"Are you…are you guys decent?!" Lea asked shakily.

"Yes, we're decent" I huffed.

Lea turned around carefully and peeked through her hands before dropping them completely.

"Perfect timing, Lea" Heather hissed.

"You're welcome," Lea said, "One minute later and you two would've broken Ryan's no sex rule"

"We weren't having sex," I said.

"That's why I said one minute later, Naya"

I looked at Heather and we exchanged annoyed looks. This wasn't the first time we've been cock blocked and it was getting really annoying.

"What do you want, Lea? And you better have a good reason for interrupting us," I said.

"I do," Lea said as she sat down on the couch, "Brad wants to see you in the green room with Dianna"

I looked to the side and saw Heather mutter something under her breath. Lea chuckled and I couldn't help but grin as well.

"Baby, stop it" I said, "You know you're the only blonde in my life"

I placed feather kisses all over Heather's face until she burst out laughing.

"Okay! Okay," Heather giggled, "I believe you"

"Thank you," I said.

I kissed her one more time before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Lea, keep an eye out on my girl for me, will you?" I said

"Sure thing, Naya. And I charge by the hour, just so you know" Lea joked.

* * *

"Naya! Finally. Brad's been going crazy for the past half hour," Dianna said, "Please tell me you weren't getting naked with Heather."

"Dianna Elise Agron! I would never—How dare you make such an accusation?" I gasped exaggeratedly

"Accusation? More like an inference, actually" Dianna chuckled

"Smart ass," I replied, "But to answer your question, no. Lea walked in on us telling me to head here"

"Mhmm…so have you guys like…"

"Like…?"

"You know…" Dianna shuffled nervously.

I looked at Dianna curiously and watched her as she made weird hand gestures that I didn't understand.

"Oh God, seriously?!" Dianna said softly, "Ugh, have sex. Have you guys had sex?"

I looked at Dianna pointedly and stifled a laugh.

"You got all weird because you couldn't say the word sex?!" I said.

"It's not just sex, Nay. It's," Dianna began, "lesbian sex" she continued softly.

"The sex is still the same, Di" I chuckled, "As a matter of fact, it's 100x better"

"So you guys have done it"

"Actually…no, we haven't" I said.

Dianna looked at me curiously and I just shrugged.

"I know you expected us to be like crazy hormonal teenagers going at it all the time but…"

"But…"

"It's different this time. If we picked up where we left off, then we'd just go back to being fuck buddies. I don't want that" I said.

"Of course not," Dianna replied, "You're in love with her."

"Yeah…I am" I said softly, "I'm in love with her"

"But that doesn't mean you guys are never gonna have sex. I mean, isn't that what sex is about? Consummating your love and all that crap?"

"First of all, who the hell says consummating?" I chuckled, "And I know we're gonna have to get there at some point. I mean, we haven't exactly done much talking about what happened before and what's gonna happen next. Right now though I just wanna enjoy being with her"

"Just be honest with her and I'm sure it'll work out. You guys are like soul mates, you know? And no one messes with fate"

I let out a small laugh but remained silent. Chord's words resonated in my head.

_There's a reason you didn't work out the first time and we both know it wasn't Taylor._

* * *

_**HEATHER** _

"Remind me again why I agreed to drive you to the airport at 6 in the morning?" Ashley yawned.

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me," I replied.

Ashley rolled her eyes at me and threw a pillow which I dodged easily. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Just when I was about to kiss her again, Ashley tried to wiggle her way out of my grasp.

"HEATHER ELIZABETH MORRIS, GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF ME!" Ashley squealed.

"Say I'm your best friend and I'm the awesomest on the whole planet!" I laughed.

"Awesomest? What are you, four?" Ashley said as she continued to struggle.

"Say it, Lendzion!" I said as I tickled her sides.

Ashley stopped struggling and began laughing uncontrollably. Her legs gave in catching me off guard so we both ended up on the floor. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You are such a spaz, Morris" Ashley laughed.

"You were the one who fell first!" I said.

"Because someone was torturing me!"

"How is tickling torture? It's supposed to make you laugh and not inflict pain"

"Uhuh, tell that to my abdominal muscles"

Before I could respond, I heard the front door open and saw Naya walking towards the living room followed by Vanessa.

"Why are you guys one the floor?" Naya asked.

"Please tell me you guys weren't doing anything sexual," Vanessa added quickly.

"NOOO!" Ashley and I shouted at the same time.

"I love Heather and all but she's not my type" Ashley said, "Though you do have a very nice ass. I'll give you that"

"Ashley!" I shushed

"You've seen Heather's ass?" Vanessa chortled.

"I've seen her everything," Ashley shrugged.

My cheeks immediately turned red and I saw Naya's eyes widen and it seemed Ashley noticed too since she turned to Naya with a sly look on her face.

"Don't get your panties all twisted, Rivera" Ashley grinned, "I only saw her goods because she was drunk and decided that clothes were a form of societal oppression."

Naya's expression softened and she burst out laughing together with Vanessa. I shook my head in embarrassment and hid my face in my hands.

"This is so not cool, Ash" I groaned.

"Yeah, well, think of this as payment for making your chauffer"

"Speaking of which, we need to go. We have a plane to catch" Naya said as she offered her hand to me.

I stood up and held Naya's hand as we walked out the door. Ashley locked up behind us and we got in the car. The ride to the airport was filled with mindless chatter. Ashley was planning on making another short film called "Bawlin" so that became the topic of conversation.

* * *

"Wait. So you're making a short film based on fanfiction about Brittana?" Naya asked.

"Yep," Ashley nodded, "It's a great story. Totally hilarious"

"I wanted to be in it but Ryan's got me doing all these crazy things" I said.

"Oh my god, Heath. That would've been insane. The fans would eat that up" Naya said.

"Hold up. This is a Brittana story with a baby in it, right?" Vanessa asked.

"Yep" all three of us answered.

"Awww. That's so adorable. I can totally see Brittany and Santana having babies" Vanessa said.

"That is if Santana doesn't go all Snixxx on her babies" Ashley joked.

"Hey! Santana will be a great mom. She'll totally spoil those kids rotten" Naya said.

My eyes met Naya's and a small smile formed on both our faces. Neither of us said anything but it was clear that this was something we both wanted. Kids. A family. We hadn't talked about it but it seemed like we both wanted the same thing.

"Totally, babe" I grinned, "Santana will be the second best mom in the world. Right after Brittany"

"Whatever you say, HeMo" Naya chuckled.

Naya kissed my cheek and rested her head on the crook of my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ashley give me a knowing look and I just waved her off. There were still so many things Naya and I had to talk about but it felt nice knowing we were headed towards the same direction.

* * *

_**NAYA** _

Heather and I agreed to tell her family about us tonight during dinner. April and Crystal were driving in so everyone would be there. Despite the fact that she'd reassure me many times that her family would be accepting of us, I still couldn't help but feel like a part of them would resent me. I know for a fact that her entire family had expected her to marry Taylor. In all the time I've spent with Heather's family, all of them had spoken about how Heather and Taylor were soul mates. I just smiled through it all and agreed. It hurt, of course. But they didn't know better.

"Naya, you okay?"

I look up from the ground and saw Vanessa eyeing me.

"Yeah. Just a bit nervous about tonight" I replied.

Vanessa sat down and put an arm around me.

"It'll be fine, Nay" she said, "Heather's family loves you. You're practically a daughter to Mrs. M. I mean, she said so herself when we got here"

"Yeah but… Heather was supposed to be with Taylor. That…that was the plan. That was _**her**_ plan" I replied softly.

"Plans change, Nay"

"What if her plans with me change?" I said, "Again"

"Look, I have no idea what happened between the two of you the last time but that was before when Taylor was in the picture" Vanessa said, "Things are simpler now. It's just you and Heather. No one else matters"

I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. Chord's word resounded in my head.

"Remember when Chord said he wanted to talk to me last Monday?"

"Oh yeah. You never did tell me what he said," Vanessa replied.

"He told me that the reason why Heather and I didn't work out the first time wasn't because of Taylor." I said, "And he kept going on and on about how Heather told him that she's always wanted the perfect husband and kids and the house with the big backyard and all that"

"Chord is a jealous ass. Don't listen to him" Vanessa said, "You and Heather love each other and that's all that really matters. You can give her all those things too, you know"

"But say what if…"

"If things get hard, then you'll work through it. And besides, you guys won't be alone. You'll have us and a legion of _'angry lesbian bloggers'_ behind you"

Both of us chuckled at the reference. She was right. I was overthinking this. Heather and I were meant to be. We did, after all, find our way back to each other. That must mean something. Right?

"What's so funny?"

Vanessa and I turned around and saw Heather's niece, Jade standing in the door way.

"Auntie Nessa and I remembered something funny" I replied with a smile.

Jade smiled back and ran into my arms.

"Auntie Naya!" Jade giggled, "I've missed you. I haven't seen you in forever"

"I've missed you too, sweetie," I said.

Before any of us could say anything, Crystal came bursting through the door carrying 3 bags in each arm.

"Jade Elizabeth Houghton. What did I tell you about running out of the while it's still moving?" Crystal shouted.

Jade instinctively hid behind me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice to see you again, Crystal. Need a hand?" I said.

"Oh hey, Naya. Didn't see you there" Crystal replied.

I took two bags from her and Vanessa got the other two.

"Crystal, this is Vanessa Lengies. Vanessa, Crystal" I said.

"Hey, I'd shake your hand but my hands are full" Crystal said.

"Same here" Vanessa chuckled.

* * *

We made our way to the kitchen where Heather and April were helping Mrs. Morris make dinner.

"Oh good, you're here. Did you bring the cream?" Mrs. Morris said.

"Yeah. I think it's in the bag Naya's carrying" Crystal answered.

Heather's head almost immediately shot up at the sound of my name. I bit down on my lip suppressing a giggle. Our eyes met and I felt myself relax a little.

"Thank you for that," Mrs. Morris said, "Naya and Vanessa, you two go stay in the living room with Jade. We'll take care of this."

"Are you sure about that, Mrs. M?" Naya said, "We're pretty handy in the kitchen."

"That's true. We don't have the tendency to burn down things," Vanessa added.

"Oh come on! That was one time, Lengies" Heather said.

"You were making waffles, Heather. Waffles." Vanessa replied.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Heath, you nearly burned down your house because of waffles?" April guffawed.

"No, I did not" Heather stated.

"Yes, she did. The fire alarm went off" Vanessa chuckled.

"Oh sweetie, what happened? You used to be a really good cook," Mrs. Morris said.

"I still am" Heather pouted.

I looked at Heather and had the sudden urge to wrap my arms around her and kiss her sad pout away. I knew she was faking it but she looked so damn adorable.

I must've looked at her a little longer than I should have since Crystal nudged my shoulder and gave me a questioning look. I cocked my eyebrow and she subtly pointed back and forth between Heather and I. Our eyes met and I gave the faintest of all nods. It was no use hiding things from Crystal. Even back then she was the first one who figured out how I felt about Heather. I was hoping she wasn't able to catch my nod but judging my the smirk on her face, I'd say she saw it.

"What's with the smirk, Crys?" April asked.

"Oh nothing," Crystal said smugly, "Just really excited for dinner"

* * *

"Dinner was divine, Mrs. Morris." I said.

"The banana bread pudding tasted like heaven," Vanessa added, "Seriously. Would it be wrong of me to kidnap you and force you to make me those in LA?"

"Or I can just give you the recipe," Mrs. Morris chuckled.

"That works too," Vanessa replied.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're Vanessa…" April began.

"Or Sugar Motta!" Crystal continued, "Right?! I was thinking the same thing"

"Yeah. I get that a lot, actually. But Sugar's pretty awesome so it's cool"

"Mommy, what's wrong with Aunty Heather?" Jade suddenly asked.

All eyes fell on Heather who instantly snapped out of her daydream.

"Heather, you okay?" Mrs. Morris asked.

Heather's eyes met mine and I gave her a subtle nod.

"Yeah. Uhh…I have something to tell you guys." Heather said.

"Oh God. Is this about Taylor?" April said, "I saw him the other day visiting his parents and he looks like a mess. Have you talked to him lately?"

"No—"

"Why not? Are you guys still on that break til now?" April continued

My face lost color and I felt my heart beat faster. I immediately reached out for Vanessa's hand and she subtly began to rub my back trying to calm me down. I was right. Heather's family still believed that Heather would end up with Taylor. This was a bad idea. I kept my eyes glued to my plate as I tried to block out all the noises.

"That's right. You never did tell us what happened between you and Taylor," Mrs. Morris added, "One second you were talking about marrying him and suddenly you guys are on a break."

"Mom, we're not on a break. We're broken up and we're gonna stay that way" Heather argued.

"Oh please. You guys have been on a billion breaks, Heather. We all know you can never stay away from him. It'll only be a matter of time before you guys are back together," April snorted.

"We are not getting back together," Heather repeated.

"And why not?" Mrs. Morris asked.

Before Heather could respond, a glass was put down loudly on the table forcing me to look up.

"Because Heather and Naya are in love with each other," Crystal said softly.

"What?" April asked.

"Heather and Naya are in love," Crystal repeated, "Seriously. How dense are you guys?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Jade, sweetheart, go watch some TV in the living room," Mrs. Morris said.

Jade, who had remained silent the entire conversation, quickly got out of her chair and went to the living room. Once the indistinctive sound of the television was heard, Mrs. Morris turned to me.

"Well? Is it true?" she said.

"Yes," I breathed out.

Mrs. Morris shifted her posture and sat up a little straighter.

"Oh my God… I… I'm so sorry," April said, "I… I heard rumors and I thought there was something but you two always brushed it off so I thought…"

"Ladies, could you please leave me and Naya alone for a while?" Mrs. Morris said.

"Mom…" Heather said.

"We're just gonna talk, Heather."

Heather gave me an apologetic look before heading out with the others.

* * *

"Naya, look at me, hun" Mrs. Morris said, her voice much softer than before.

I willed myself to look at her and saw that she wasn't mad.

"Do you really love my Heather?" she said.

"Yes, I really do," I replied.

"This thing…between the two of you… it's been happening for a while now, yes?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean, a couple of years ago, when Heather and Taylor broke up, there was something between the two of you, wasn't there?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"So what happened?" Mrs. Morris asked.

I was surprised by the question. I never expected her to ask that question. It was something I rarely talked about. Hell, I hadn't even talked about it with Heather yet.

"I let her go," I replied.

"You let her go," Mrs. Morris echoed, "Why?" she continued.

"It was what she wanted"

"And what was that?"

"She wanted Taylor. She chose him. Over me," I said, holding back tears.

Mrs. Morris reached out and took hold of my hands.

"I don't think so… I remember that time. She was always upset when she visited me. I remember her going on and on about how you were travelling all over the place with Dianna," Mrs. Morris chuckled, "She was jealous as hell"

"I only did those things to distract myself," I replied, smiling sadly at the memory, "You know, I convinced Dianna to go to a marijuana café in Amsterdam after I heard about Heather's interview about Taylor. She told the entire planet she wanted to marry him and have babies with him"

"I remember that interview. Heather told me to pretend it never existed,"

"She did?" I asked, unsure of what I'd heard.

"She did. She called me right after the interview telling me to ignore it. She said PR scripted her answers," Mrs. Morris said.

"She never told me that when I asked her about it…"

"No, I wouldn't expect her to. You know how she is. Stubborn to the bone"

I chuckled. Hearing Heather's story when we were apart felt like a weight was being lifted off my shoulders. I knew there was more to it, but just hearing a part of it made me think that maybe this really was gonna work. It seemed both of couldn't function properly without each other.

"So are you planning on sticking around for long this time?" Mrs. Morris asked.

"I… I plan on sticking around forever," I said, "If your daughter will have me, of course. I mean, we still have lots to talk about and—"

"Naya"

Mrs. Morris stood up and gave me a pointed look.

"Yeah?"

"She'll say yes. All you have to do is ask"

I nodded and smiled to myself.

**All I have to do is ask.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go! Major fluff in this chapter :P ooohhhhh and I sense some foreshadowing in the last part, don't you? *evil laugh* sexy times will happen soon so this fic might become RATED M REAL SOON. Please take note ;) R&R
> 
> Tumblr: with-feelings-its-better
> 
> Song: Swear It Again by Westlife


End file.
